Ships At The Ocean
by Sabastu
Summary: Los barcos zarpan al océano con el sueño de llegar a la costa seguro, pero mientras tanto, en el viaje se crean muchas historias. Serie de One Shots de pairings diversos. [ Cap 1 y 4: Stingue. Cap 2: Gruvia Cap 3: Nalu ] [ AU ]
1. Oportunidad (Stingue)

**.**

* * *

 **.**

¡Hola! **O3O/** Este fic será para escribir de ships que no sean Jerza. No que el Jerza no aparecerá camuflado **:x** Para inaugurar el fic inicio con el Stingue que me pidió la ganadora de la rifa entre los reviews de "Mi Maid" **NwN/** Que lo disfruten.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Dedicado a:

 **Ely Vazquez**

 _~Me tardé un poco. Pero espero lo disfrutes igual Dx~_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer I** **:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima. La historia cursi y fluffera es mía.

 **Disclaimer II** : El Stingue pertenece a la diosa Nym. Yo solo intento dar una ofrenda digna de ella. QwQ

* * *

 **Apostilla** :

Rated: **T.**

Pairing: **Stingue.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **01**

 **.**

 **Oportunidad**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

El paquete tocó la madera oscura de la barra barnizada y él sonrió.

Los miércoles se habían convertido en su día favorito de trabajo.

― **Firma y sonrisa** ―colocando la tablilla con la hoja de recibido en la mesa, le pidió al chico de cabello oscuro que secaba un par de vasos a unos pasos de él, al igual que cada miércoles desde hacía poco más de un mes el joven solo se acercó a firmar y a tomar el paquete que iría luego a la oficina de la dueña del bar _Jupiter´s Daughter_.

― **Que la puerta de empleados esté abierta no te da el derecho de entrar** ―el azabache le recordó como siempre hacia.

― **Sabía que estarías ocupado y no quería molestarte** ―el mensajero posó su codo sobre la barra y recostó su cara en la palma de su mano.

― **No deberías preocuparte por eso, es mi trabajo y por eso me pagan, por otra parte, si la señorita Minerva te ve haciendo eso no saldrás bien librado y yo también pagaré por eso. No vuelvas a hacerlo o te sacaré a patadas** ―amenazó mientras colocaba un vaso con refresco frente al rubio y un platillo con maní.

Sting sonrió divertido.

Una de las cosas que más le causaba interés en el chico del bar era esa dicotomía de palabra y acción, mientras que sus palabras eran una oscura amenaza, sus acciones eran gentiles.

 _Y por eso le gustaban los miércoles._

El único día en que su ruta como mensajero de medio tiempo le permitía ir a ese bar, y por eso él elegía pasar justo una hora antes de que el bar abriese al público, ya que así podía encontrarlo a él solo y podía aprovechar la oportunidad para hablarle.

― **Rogue** ―llamó el mensajero al joven que continuaba secando vasos, había averiguado su nombre leyendo su firma porque él nunca se lo quiso dar―, **¿qué día tienes libre?**

― **Eso no te interesa** ―respondió sin inmutarse para luego agregar con una sonrisa torcida―, _**Sting**_ **…**

El rubio tosió porque casi se atraganta con el maní al escucharlo decir su nombre.

 _«¿Desde cuándo lo sabe?»_

― **Tu tablilla tiene ese nombre escrito por todo lado** ―continuó Rogue como si le hubiese leído la mente―, **no sé si eres narcisista, tienes problemas de aceptación, amas a ese cantante como una quinceañera en celo o pretendes ser famoso y prácticas tu firma** ―apuntó pasándole una servilleta para que se limpiase la boca―, **aunque si es lo último te aviso que ese nombre ya fue tomado y tiene un peso de fama demasiado grande como para que te sirva.**

Sting rió.

― **Mi mamá estaba enamorada de ese cantante, así que me nombró así.**

― **No la culpo** ―Rogue subió los hombros―, **aunque** **si me pregunto si tu padre sabe que no eres su hijo legítimo, es obvio que tu madre guarda un gran secreto de su época de fan.**

― **Sabes, puedo contarte sobre mi escandalosa concepción en tu día libre** ―aprovechó la burla de Rogue para invitarlo a salir, esa había sido su intención desde que había entrado al bar―, **me desnudaré por completo ante ti** ―apuntó socarrón y por fin escuchó una risa del joven bartender.

 _Ahora estaba más interesado en él._

― **Salir con un chico adinerado nunca ha sido mi estilo** ―Sting le miró sorprendido y Rogue tomó el vaso vacío de su mano―, **y mis días libres no existen.**

― **Oye, ¿cómo-?**

― **Has venido aquí durante más de un mes y cada día traes una cara chaqueta diferente, eso sin contar las camisas de marca. Algo bastante extraño para un simple mensajero** ―los ojos rubí del chico brillaron inteligentes.

Sting se sonrojó.

Pensó que estaba haciendo bien su papel de persona común y trabajadora, pero al parecer era inepto en ello o ese chico era demasiado observador.

 _Por orgullo propio se decidió por la segunda opción._

― **Así que** ―carraspeó para tratar de recuperar su temple―, **me has estado observando atentamente ¿eh?** ―intentó ladear la mejor de sus sonrisas pero está flaqueó al ver la que Rogue ya había puesto en la de él.

 _Maldito fuese. ¡A la hora que se le ocurría sonreír!_

De nuevo sus mejillas se calentaron.

― **Mi trabajo como bartender es servir tragos y mantener un ojo en cada persona que entra. No te vayas a sentir a especial.**

― **¿Así que no lo soy?**

― **No, no lo eres.**

― **¿Y no quieres saber porque un** _ **niño rico**_ **trabaja de mensajero?**

― **Nop, ya imagino varias razones** ―de un momento a otro Rogue había dejado de arreglar la barra y había terminado sentándose frente a él, ni siquiera el notó ese cambio.

― **Dilas** ―retó Sting con una ceja alzada y Rogue aceptó el reto con una elevación ligera y engreída de la comisura de su boca.

― **Odias tu apellido.**

― **Para nada, ¿sabes a cuántos lugares puedo entrar gratis gracias a él?** ―Rogue puso los ojos en blanco pero igual sonrió.

― **¿Quieres demostrarle a tus padres que eres más que tu apellido y herencia?**

― **Nop. De hecho mi autoestima es bastante alta como para eso.**

― **¿Eres el menor de la familia y no te toca nada del dinero?**

― **Tengo el nombre de un famoso amado por mi madre** ―chistó engreído―, **es obvio que soy el preferido. Además** ―le señaló con el dedo antes de lanzar un maní al aire y atraparlo con la boca―, **soy hijo único.**

― **Ya veo** ―Rogue dio dos golpecitos con el dedo a la madera que soportaba el trajín de copas y botellas todos las noches―, **eso lo resuelve todo.**

― **¿Lo hace?** ―volvió a retar con una ceja.

― **Tus padres quieren enseñarte el valor del dinero antes de dejarte la empresa, te han mimado mucho y por eso creen que debes ver lo difícil que es para algunos obtener lo que tú has obtenido solo con mostrar tus lindos y blancos dientes.**

Sting soltó un bufido y alzó las manos en actitud de falsa derrota.

― **Acertaste** ―bajó las manos hasta la barra logrando un sonido amortiguado con el golpe contra la madera que olía a desinfectante de limón― **Ahora dime a dónde quieres ir y te llevaré como premio.**

― **Buen intento en alguien con cero interés en ti** ―contestó mientras se levantaba del banquillo **―, y creo que es hora de que te vayas.**

― **¿No me digas que cruce un límite?**

― **Sí** ―el azabache señaló a la ventana amplía de la parte frontal del bar―, **creo que esa es tu tercera multa. ¿No?**

Sting parpadeó confuso y siguió la dirección de su dedo.

― **¡Maldición!** ―se quejó y se levantó corriendo, esa sí era ―o podría ser― su tercera multa del mes y todas en el mismo sitio por quedarse en el bar intentando hablar con Rogue. Si se la daban le iban a suspender la licencia porque aún no había pagado las otras. Tenía que llegar antes de que el inspector de tránsito terminase de bajarse de su patrulla.

Rogue rió mientras veía Sting suplicar para evitarla.

Tal vez había mentido un poco hacía un rato.

… _En realidad si había un cierto porcentaje de interés…_

 _ **.**_

 **] R & S [**

 **.**

Colocó el paquete en la mesa y un vaso resbaló hasta él.

 _Ya iban más de tres meses con esa rutina._

― **¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes de entrar por esa puerta?** ―preguntó sin voltear a verlo.

― **Las suficientes veces como para que sea extraño que no te molestes en cerrarla todos los miércoles** ―respondió sentándose en la barra,

Rogue ahogó una sonrisa y terminó de revisar el almacenamiento de hielo para luego sentarse frente a él, Sting sacó su móvil de la bolsa de su nueva chaqueta negra, lo desbloqueó y se lo pasó junto a la tablilla de firmas.

― **Tu firma y tu número.**

Rogue solo firmó.

― **¿De verdad alguna vez esa técnica funciona en alguien?** ―se burló devolviéndole la tablilla.

― **Te sorprenderías** ―le apuntó con el dedo―, **con la mayoría solo necesito una sonrisa y un guiño.**

― **Claro, de seguro ellos ya saben tu apellido también, y el dinero detrás del apellido.**

― _ **Eso…**_ **también** ―Sting sonrió pero Rogue vio que no era una sonrisa sincera, no había llegado a iluminar sus ojos azules. Por primera vez se le vino a la cabeza que Sting padeciese del mal que siempre perseguía a los adinerados.

 _Lameculos interesados._

Se sintió un poco mal por eso, Sting le parecía interesante solo por ser _Sting_ , pero al parecer estaba rodeado por personas que pensaban diferentes.

Su mano se movió sola.

― **Odio las llamadas, limítate a los mensajes de texto** ―le amenazó mientras le devolvía el móvil.

Sting abrió la boca incrédulo.

― **Parece que el oficial Orga decidió dar su ronda temprano** ―continuó Rogue mientras Sting veía el número de teléfono agregado a sus contactos―, **yo que tu salgo corriendo.**

El rubio ahogó una maldición y corrió a su motocicleta.

… _Hubo multa, pero no importaba, había obtenido algo que lo compensaba por mucho…_

 _ **.**_

 **] R & S [**

 **.**

Era la tercera vez que salían juntos y aún no se arrepentía de haberle dado su número de teléfono.

 _Era extraño y a la vez agradable._

Desde que había dejado su pequeño pueblo para poder estudiar en la universidad Sabertooth solo se había enfocado en trabajar para pagar la alta matricula ―a pesar de su beca―, sus libros, su pequeño apartamento, y la comida de su gato que siempre iba primero que la suya propia.

 _La verdad fuese dicha sino fuese por él bar y su comida de empleados estaría en los huesos._

― **¿No te gusta?** ―la voz de Sting lo sacó de su pensamiento.

― **Está buena** ―respondió Rogue comiendo de su pizza―, **ya que tú pagas no tengo nada de que quejarme.**

― **Si no te gusta solo dilo.**

― **No me quejo de la comida gratis** ―terminó de comerse el trozo de pizza―. **Menos cuando es a costa de un pobre mensajero de medio tiempo.**

Sting rió.

― **Cuando mis padres me devuelvan mi crédito te llevaré a un lugar mejor y no tendrás que sentirte mal por mí.**

― **Cuando tus padres te devuelvan el dinero empezaré a pagar yo** ―respondió Rogue con un inicio de sonrisa―, **no es molesto que lo hagas siendo un pobre asalariado, pero sería odioso recibirlo de un niño rico.**

― **Snob** ―chistó Sting.

― **Tal vez** ―aceptó Rogue con una sonrisa.

― **¿Cuándo me presentarás a tu gato?** **A Lector le encantará conocer a un nuevo amigo** ―cambió la conversación el rubio.

Rogue mordió otro pedazo de pizza para evitar contestar.

 _Era un tema difícil de tratar._

Presentarle a Frosch no era problema ―a menos que Sting lo odiase, pero eso solo significaría que era un imbécil que no merecía su interés―, el problema es qué, presentarle a Frosch podría ser un eufemismo para _"Quiero conocer tu casa" "Quiero cenar contigo allí" "Quiero ver el orden en tu baño porque eso habla mucho de las personas"_ y no era lo peor, porque también podía derivar en cosas como: _"Veamos una película en tu casa" "¿Me puedo quedar a dormir?" "Estoy afuera de tu puerta, abre…"_

Rogue sintió la pizza subir por su estómago.

 _No estaba seguro de desear eso, no estaba seguro de querer una relación._

Sting se levantó de su asiento y le indicó con la cabeza su destino, Rogue asintió y mientras Sting iba al baño su mirada rubí vagó por todo el patio de comidas del centro comercial al que habían ido después de ver una película, las personas hablaban y hablaban, se sentaban y levantaban, un niño lloraba, un conserje limpiaba y una pelirroja se ponía de puntillas para besar a un azulado que acababa de llegar para luego tomarlo de la mano en donde brillaba un anillo igual al de ella y con una sonrisa idéntica en ambos rostros terminaban desapareciendo en las escaleras eléctricas que llevaban a las salas de cine.

Rogue suspiró.

 _Era verdad, él no estaba seguro de desear una relación, pero tampoco estaba seguro de no querer estar en una._

― **Creo que tengo que irme** ―Sting volvió con su móvil en la mano―. **Mamá descubrió mi nueva multa y quiere darme una charla de responsabilidad vial** ―puso los ojos en blanco.

― **¿De verdad podrás ser independiente algún día?** ―Rogue se puso de pie mientras Sting se comía el último trozo de pizza en dos mordiscos y subía los hombros como respuesta a su pregunta, una de las razones por las que Sting solía pagar más que él cuando salían es que el rubio tenía un apetito voraz, algo bastante contrastante con su cuerpo en forma.

 _Un cuerpo que Rogue notó desde el primer día que entró al bar._

El viento frío de la noche al salir movió el cabello de ambos de lado a lado y al llegar al lugar donde Sting parqueó la motocicleta Rogue se encontró deseando poder enredar sus dedos en ese cabello dorado.

 _Tal vez para acariciarlo._

 _Tal vez para jalarlo con algo de fuerza._

― **Ten** ―Sting le pasó el casco con el que él había venido pero Rogue negó― **¿No quieres que te lleve?**

― **Aprovecharé que estoy aquí para ir a la librería** ―Sting asintió con una sonrisa casi infantil y Rogue no pudo evitar ese momento en que su cabeza se inclinó a besarlo.

 _Un roce rápido, pero estimulante._

― **Rogue…** ―Sting susurró contra sus labios pero el azabache respondió besándolo con un poco más de fuerza y no permitir preguntas sobre ese hecho.

― **El sábado solo tengo una clase en la mañana** ―se separó de él―, **si no tienes planes para ir a algún spa con tu madre, puedes venir en la tarde a…** _―«mi casa»_ estuvo por decir _―_ **a conocer a Frosch…** ―prefirió el eufemismo.

― **Cancelaré mi pedicura** ―le aseguró el rubio con un guiño y su sonrisa siempre radiante.

Rogue rió.

― **Lleva a Lector, solo te invito por él.**

― **Eso pensé** ―Sting seguía sonriendo luego de ponerse el casco y encender la motocicleta―, **estará tan feliz como yo.**

Rogue soltó otro fuerte resoplido.

Se estaba hundiendo.

… _Y lo peor era que lo estaba disfrutando…_

 _ **.**_

 **] R & S [**

 **.**

Se había llevado bien con su gato.

Y no solo eso, Frosch estaba encantado con el rubio y aún más con Lector, el gato de Sting. Hasta parecía que conocía a ambos de toda la vida y en todo ese sábado y los siguientes cinco sábados tras ese, no hacían más que jugar por todo su apartamento ―no que fuese tan espacioso como para no necesitar usar todo el espacio para jugar decentemente―; y, hasta en cierta manera, estaba algo celoso de eso.

 _Pero solo un poco._

Él también se divertía jugando.

― **Y bien, ¿terror o comedia?** ―preguntó Sting tirándose en el sillón a la par de él.

― **No soportas el terror y lo que para ti significa comedia, para mí significa otra cosa por completo.**

― **Eso es mentira** ―Sting hizo un puchero―, **después de todo siempre te hago reír.**

― **Reírme de ti es muy diferente a reírme contigo** ―Rogue dejó reposar su cabeza en la cabecera del viejo sofá de segunda mano, sus ojos brillando divertidos enfocando a Sting a su lado.

― **¿De verdad lo es?** ―la voz que usó Sting le sorprendió más que tener su rostro a unos centímetros de él tan repentinamente.

― **Lo es… ¿Te molesta?**

― **Naaa** ―negó mientras su dedo repasaba la cicatriz en la nariz del azabache―, **que te rías ya es mérito** ―Rogue rió y Sting destruyó los centímetros entre ellos para besarlo.

Labios compartiendo el deseo de ambos.

… _Luego de eso, ya no hubo necesidad de escoger una película…_

 _ **.**_

 **] R & S [**

 **.**

El nuevo apartamento era pequeño y acogedor.

 _Pero lo mejor era que pertenecía a ambos._

Sting había decidido que si sus papás querían seguir con eso de _"mostrarle el valor de las cosas"_ él lo haría del modo correcto y no a medias, del modo en que había visto a Rogue esforzándose por ya casi un año en hacerlo.

 _En solitario._

O al menos los primeros tres meses, luego habían encontrado una gran solución y oportunidad para el limitado ingreso de ambos, obviamente la respuesta había sido compartir el alquiler.

 _¿Y qué importaba que ese nuevo apartamento solo tuviese un par de metros más que el anterior?_

De hecho era una gran ventaja, porque de esa manera era más fácil encontrar la cama.

Lector y Frosch dormían en el sofá de la sala mientras los dos jóvenes dejaban un camino de ropa y risitas luego de un día pesado lleno de estudios y trabajo, los dos gatos ni se inmutaron cuando la puerta de la habitación de ambos se cerró con fuerza. Los dueños tampoco se preocuparon por el ruido mientras ambos cuerpos caían sobre el colchón que no ayudó a minimizar el chirrido de la cama vieja, ni el sonido contra el suelo de una pequeña botella que les facilitaba ciertos movimientos invasivos.

En ese momento solo existía el calor, y la exquisita fricción de ambos cuerpos gracias al fervor de su accionar, para Sting la respiración del azabache contra su cuello, el pecho duro de Rogue contra su espalda y el trabajo que ejercía su abdomen era más importante, aunque no tanto como la mano que se cerraba contra su empalme endurecido, para Rogue solo había cabida para los gemidos de ambos y la sensación de los besos húmedos que Sting dejaba contra la parte interna de su brazo que mantenían al rubio en un cautiverio consentido bajo él.

 _Solo eso._

Sudor, fricción, estrechez y deseo.

 _Mucho deseo en muchos minutos._

Dejando un par de besos húmedos en la espalda de Sting y con un par de empujes fuertes de su cadera, el rubio soltó su nombre mientras su mente quedaba en blanco, llevándoselo a él también con un gruñido.

 _Y luego exquisita languidez mientras recuperaban la respiración._

― **Rogue…** ―el azabache se acomodó a un costado y abrió los ojos con pereza.

― **¿Qué?**

― **Necesitamos comprar una cama nueva. Mi apellido aún puede conseguirnos descuentos…**

Rogue rió y dejó que Sting se acomodara junto a él y bajo las mismas sabanas.

No había estado mal darle oportunidad al niño rico.

… _No había estado mal permitir algo nuevo en su vida…_

 **.**

* * *

 _._

 **¿Review?**

 **Gracias por la amabilidad de comentar. Significa mucho.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

¡Elyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Traté de usar la idea que me diste por completo, espero que te guste. **QwQ** Gracias por el apoyo y por la paciencia. **xD**

Este fic queda como **"Completo"** pero si me entran las ganas de escribir de ships aparte del Jerza los colocaré aquí. 7w7)r

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por comentar.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Nos vemos.**

 **Adieu!**

 **QwQ/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	2. Pronóstico (Gruvia)

**.**

* * *

 **.**

¡Hola! **O3O/** Hoy ando escribiendo contra-reloj y este prompt que leí un día en Tumblr y el clima el clima que está pura lluvia ―o al menos en mi país **xD** ― me parecieron inspiradores para escribir **Gruvia**. Espero les guste.

 **PD:** Posible **OOC** en Gray, no creo que sea mucho, pero advierto por si acaso. xD

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Dedicado a:

 **Banana Sama**

 _~Porque se lo merece y es la dueña de mis Gruvis Gruvis~_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer I** **:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima. La historia cursi y fluffera es mía.

 **Disclaimer II** : El Gruvia pertenece a la diosa griega de los caldos. Yo solo intento dar una ofrenda digna de ella. QwQ

* * *

 **Apostilla** :

Rated: **K.**

Pairing: **Gruvia.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **02**

 **.**

 **Pronóstico**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Observaba atento mientras ella conversaba con la productora antes de iniciar el noticiero.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho a Gray Fullbuster que un día él estaría tan interesado en el bienestar de una mujer simplemente se le hubiese reído en la cara. Eso era algo que antes de conocerla a ella era simplemente imposible.

 _Pero ya dicen que nada realmente lo es._

Gray se había vuelto una carcasa de hielo externa desde el día en que se quedó sin sus padres, sus amigos ―a pesar de que él se había apartado de ellos― lo mantenían lejos del peligro de congelarse por completo, pero él poco a poco se sentía más aislado, más frío, más solo.

 _Sí, soledad, eso definía lo que sentía._

Mas el increíble cliché de los cambios de estación funcionó con él, al invierno le sigue la primavera, rezaba el dicho, y en su caso llegó disfrazada de una periodista novata que haciendo pasantía y gracias a sus estudios de meteorología ―pero más a sus abundantes curvas― logró obtener el puesto de _"La Chica del Clima"_ del canal en el que antes trabajaban. Un puesto que perdió cuando uno de los periodistas más antiguos del canal desarrolló un interés en ella y trató de sacar provecho de sus influencias en el lugar para aprovecharse de Juvia, pero la joven, aunque dulce y gentil, no era tonta, y no dudó en ningún momento en romperle una botella de champagne en la cabeza al tal Bora cuando él se encerró junto con ella en su oficina con el pretexto de _aconsejarla_. Juvia había escapado llorando en esa tarde gris y él había sido quien la encontró y consoló en las azotea justo cuando las nubes que la bañaban comenzaron a dispersarse, y también fue el primero en meter las manos al fuego por ella, incluso cuando la mayoría no le creyó.

Gray simplemente se mantuvo a su lado.

Incluso se mantuvo a su lado cuando ella fue despedida y demandada, eso a pesar que a él también le costó el puesto del trabajo, pero es que si algo le habían enseñado sus padres era el de mantenerse firme por las personas que necesitaban ayuda. Puede que el corazón de Gray estuviese resguardado por murallas de hielo, pero eso no significaba que sintiese menos, al contrario, si estaba ahí encerrado era porque a veces su corazón era demasiado frágill y se hería con facilidad.

 _Y tal vez eso le gustó de ella._

Porque la novata Juvia Loxar vestía sus sentimientos de frente, sin miedo a ser herida, ella reflejaba sus emociones como el sol se refleja en un manto de agua mansa, no había engaño en su sentir ni segundas intenciones, y aunque de vez en cuando ese manto de agua se perturbaba por las piedras que lanzaba la vida, no tardaba en aclararse y volver a la calma, así como su sonrisa no tardaba en adornar su rostro a pesar de las circunstancias difíciles de la vida.

Aún recordaba muy bien esa conversación que tuvieron hacía más de un año:

― **Juvia antes lloraba todo el tiempo** ―le contó el día en que ambos fueron despedidos **―, pero Juvia decidió no ser más así.**

― **¿Ah, sí?** ―inquirió el azabache alzando una ceja mientras masticaba un sándwich de jamón en el pequeño puesto de emparedados frente a la estación de televisión a la que habían pertenecido― **¿Por qué?**

― **Porque a Juvia siempre le pasaban cosas malas** ―la joven sonrió con pena y miró su taza de té―. **Juvia siempre pensó que atraía la mala suerte.**

― **¿Te creías un gato negro?** ―chistó Gray, a pesar de la forma extraña de dirigirse a ella misma en tercera persona, Gray encontraba fácil hablar con ella.

― **Juvia no se creía eso** ―infló las mejillas―, **mi primo Gajeel tiene un gato negro y Pantherlily San no atrae mala suerte** ―negó y luego se entusiasmó de tal manera que Gray casi se atraganta con su emparedado al ver que ella se alzó sobre la mesa y quedó a centímetros de su rostro―. **Pantherlily ayudó a Gajeel Kun a encontrar a Levy San.**

― **¿Le-Levy San?** ―para alejarse del hermoso rostro de la joven Gray carraspeó y fingió buscar algo en su mochila de mensajero.

― **La novia de Gajeel Kun** ―respondió sonriendo radiante y sentándose correctamente en la silla―. **Si Pantherlily no se hubiese enfermado cuando se enfermó, Levy San no lo habría encontrado en la calle cuando ella estaba de vacaciones y ella y Gajeel Kun no se habrían conocido.**

― **Entiendo** ―aunque la verdad no entendía nada, él no creía en el destino y menos en las coincidencias, pero no quería romperle la burbuja soñadora en la que ella parecía estar encerrada en esos momentos.

― **Gray Sama, ¿sabe por qué Juvia ya no cree en que atrae la mala suerte?** ―habló ella luego de unos minutos.

― **Supongo que estás por decírmelo** ―apuntó con tono neutro mientras tomaba de su café frío.

Juvia sonrió ante su mal intento de aparentar cero interés.

― **Sí** ―su sonrisa aumentó al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban―. **Juvia sabe que no atrae la mala suerte porque Gray Sama apareció en su vida, como un príncipe encantado.**

Gray se atragantó con el café y apretó tan fuerte el vaso plástico que la mitad del líquido se regó en su camisa de vestir y pantalones.

― **¿¡Qu-qué!?** ―chilló tosiendo contra su manga larga cuando la joven llegó a su lado a asistirlo.

― **¿Gray Sama está bien?** ―sus ojos color cielo se miraban tan preocupados que él sintió algo extraño en su pecho.

Y un sonido invadió su cerebro.

 _Como el crack que hacían los lagos congelados cerca de su casa al acercarse la primavera._

― **Juvia lo ayudará a secarlo** ―propuso amable y su mano voló al servilletero para luego posarse cerca de su entrepierna en donde había caído la mayoría de la bebida―. **Juvia dejará todo bie-**

― **¡Es-estoy bien!** ―respondió poniéndose de pie como un resorte para secarse con la corbata que desde hacía rato se había quitado y para aliviar el calor en sus mejillas al sentir las manos de Juvia moverse por _zonas_ _peligrosas_.

― **Juvia se disculpa por…**

― **No fue tu culpa** ―negó él y se removió el cabello algo incómodo―. **De todas maneras ya iba para mi casa, hoy no tengo nada qu-** ―se calló al verla bajar la mirada, claro, ella había recordado que por su causa lo despidieron.

 _«¡Por favor que no llore!»_ Suplicó para sí mismo, no le gustaba ver a mujeres llorar porque le recordaba como su madre lloró el día en que su padre falleció. De hecho la razón del por qué la defendió contra todos los de la estación había sido precisamente porque la encontró hecha un mar de lágrimas cerca de las escaleras de emergencia en la azotea, hasta parecía que ella había atraido la lluvia de esa tarde que comenzó a ceder poco a poco mientras la consolaba.

Odiaba demasiado las lágrimas.

 _Porque era cálidas y reales, y eso lo hacía involucrarse con los demás._

De verdad no quería que llorase.

― **Juvia** ―Gray se rascó el cuello, no podía creer que estaba por pedir un favor a sus amigos, él jamás aceptaba las manos extendidas que ellos siempre tenían para él―, **no te preocupes, puedo conseguir empleo para mañana mismo…**

― **¿De verdad, Gray Sama?** ―la joven cambió tan repentinamente de sombría a radiante que Gray no pudo evitar la sonrisa divertida que se formó en su rostro― **¡Juvia está muy feliz por usted!**

― **No** ―Gray negó y ella le miró extrañada―, **no solo por mí deberías estar feliz, estoy seguro que puedo lograr que te acepten también.**

― **¿A Juvia también?**

― **Así es…** ―el joven soltó un suspiro―, **pero déjame decirte que no estoy tan seguro de que sea un trabajo tan bien remunerado como el que tenías aquí. No tengo ni idea de que puestos tengan disponibles.**

Juvia negó feliz y se lanzó a él para abrazarlo.

Gray se quedó estático en su sitio.

― **Mientras Juvia puede seguir cerca de la gentileza de Gray Sama no importa el trabajo…**

Gray no pudo responder a eso.

… _Pero por alguna razón no le importó ser considerado gentil…_

 **.**

 **[ G & J ]**

 **.**

El mundo de presentador era muy diferente al que él había vivido.

 _Sin embargo se había acostumbrado._

Cuando llamó a Erza para pedirle ayuda para entrar a trabajar en la cadena FT News esperaba que sucediese, su amiga no era otra cosa más que efectiva para cumplir con sus promesas de ayuda, sin embargo nunca esperó que le consiguiera un puesto como presentador y no como reportero de campo como lo había sido en su viejo trabajo, ahora tenía que estar frente a las cámaras más tiempo y le era molesto, pero se aguantaba porque en realidad le gustaba ese lugar, si no hubiese sido tan orgulloso para aceptar la oferta de sus amigos en la época de duelo de sus padres en lugar de tratar de aislarse, habría entrado al mismo tiempo que Natsu, Mirajane y Erza y no habría tenido que aguantar a los imbéciles de sus antiguos compañeros de trabajo, sin embargo ahora, luego de más de un año de estar ahí se daba cuenta que de haber iniciado allí no apreciaría el lugar como lo hacía ahora, y además; y más importante, no habría podido estar allí para ayudar a Juvia.

 _Justo a la joven a la que le daba el pase en vivo._

A diferencia de él, Juvia había conseguido el mismo puesto que antes, aunque claro, más profesional que el anterior, antes solo era la joven con vestido tallado y corto que hablaba superficialmente del clima, ahora era la presentadora del clima en toda la regla, era la consultora principal cuando algún efecto atmosférico anormal ocurría, y también era periodista de campo cuando se requería, una de las secciones favoritas de las personas era la del noticiero de los sábados en que la joven se trasladaba a algún lugar de la ciudad a convivir con las ferias locales mientras informaba del clima.

 _Juvia se había ganado a su público._

Así como había ganado el juicio contra Bora gracias a la abogada que le recomendó él, su prima Ultear del bufete Crime Sorcière había sido despiadada a la hora de llevar el caso y la demanda que había interpuesto había dejado en bancarrota a sus antiguos empleadores.

 _Y había ganado algo más._

Algo que Gray se negaba a reconocer que ella se había ganado porque él no quería admitírselo así mismo.

― **Juvia se despide, y les recuerda a todos llevar siempre consigo un Teru Teru Bozu ahora que las lluvias han iniciado con fuerza. Y, de vuelta a las noticias nacionales.**

Gray no pudo evitar sonreír ante la sonrisa que ella dirigió a los televidentes.

Era pura y dulce y sincera, aunque jamás tan radiante como la que le solía dirigir a él.

 _Solo a él._

― _ **Gray…**_ ―Un sonido en su oído lo hizo parpadear―. _**¡Gray! ¡GRAY!**_

― **¡Auch!** ―se quejó ante el grito en su oído y fulminó con la mirada a la pelirroja que le devolvía una mirada aún más poderosa.

― _ **¡Te toca mandar a comerciales!**_ ―informó molesta a través del auricular en su oreja y Gray recordó algo muy importante.

 _Claro, Juvia le había dado el pase a él._

Seguían en vivo y en directo.

 _...Y la cámara enfocaba su rostro atontado…_

 **.**

 **[ G & J ]**

 **.**

Las dos mujeres sonrieron al verlo ido de nuevo.

Ambas se miraron divertidas y se sentaron en su mesa de almuerzo sin pedirle permiso.

― **Deberías simplemente decirle lo que sientes** ―comenzó una albina de dulce sonrisa, Gray soltó un gruñido al escuchar a su amiga y la presentadora de _"Madly in Love",_ un muy famoso programa de asuntos del corazón.

― **O al menos deberías dejar de negártelo a ti mismo** ―continuó su otra amiga de la infancia, la pelirroja productora ejecutiva del canal.

― **O, deberían de dejar de soñar despiertas y dejar de fastidiarme** ―contestó Gray con el ceño fruncido, no cualquiera podía hablarles así a esas dos, además de su puesto de trabajo, Mirajane era la prometida del nieto del dueño del canal, y Erza, además de dar miedo por sí misma, estaba casada con un abogado fiscal muy respetado y temido.

 _Socio y amigo de su prima Ultear, además._

― **Ara~** ―Mira sonrió más dulcemente―, **sería tan bueno para mi programa que te decidieras, Gray Kun. Una de las preguntas más frecuentes entre nuestros televidentes es si el serio chico guapo de las noticias tiene algo con la dulce chica del tiempo.**

― **Ridículo** ―respondió Gray dejando su tenedor sobre el plato de comida ya vacío y escondiendo muy bien bajo el mantel el bolso en que había venido su almuerzo. Si esas dos descubrían que Juvia le llevaba todos los días el almuerzo y las meriendas para agradecerle por haberla apoyado en el asunto con Bora, su suplicio iba a aumentar.

― **Me recuerda a Jellal San cuando se negaba a estar contigo por estar en juicio contra aquellos criminales peligrosos** ―Mira le habló a Erza con un dedo en la barbilla y Erza se sonrojó con una sonrisa nostálgica, al final Jellal solo quería protegerla **―, pero si alguien como él finalmente se decidió a poner un anillo en el dedo de mi amiga** ―sonrió entusiasmada―. **Tengo fe en Gray Kun** ―se levantó de la mesa sonriendo emocionada **―. Solo recuerda darme la exclusiva del matrimonio, me encantará informarlo a nuestros televidentes.**

― **Tsk… No informarás nada de eso, te lo aseguro. Olvídalo.** ―respondió él.

Mira le cerró un ojo al chico luego de palmearle el hombro, ese rostro angelical tenía una confianza y seguridad casi diabólica.

― **Gray** ―Erza le miró sería y él prestó atención―. **Sé que Juvia ha sido honesta al decirte lo que siente** ―el joven se sonrojó―, **así que si no quieres algo con ella, díselo, y si quieres algo con ella, dale una respuesta. Te lo digo por experiencia, a veces la falta de una respuesta real duele más que una respuesta negativa** ―la productora ejecutiva del canal se levantó y le palmeó el hombro de la misma manera en que lo había hecho la albina―. **Y ciérrate bien los botones de la camisa, ayer no lo hiciste y aunque el rating fue bueno nuestro noticiero no quiere depender de nudismo para tenerlo.**

Gray ocultó su cara entre las manos por la vergüenza.

Todos decían ahora que él se tomaba muy en serio el título de su sección de noticias.

… _Noticias al Desnudo tal vez debería de cambiar su nombre…_

 **.**

 **[ G & J ]**

 **.**

Los meses pasaban y los pronósticos de esas dos seguían fallando.

 _Él seguía negando todo._

Y no solo para los demás, sino a él mismo.

No se admitía que se quedaba tarde los miércoles, jueves y sábados con la excusa de arreglar papeles para así esperar que ella saliese de su reunión de contenido para los sábados y poder irse juntos como todos los demás días.

Tampoco aceptaba que la comida que no fuese la hecha por ella no le sabía a nada.

Ni menos creía eso que le decían que cuando estaba con Juvia sonreía todo el tiempo.

 _No. No. No._

Nada de eso.

― **Gray Sama** ―la dulce voz hizo que su corazón palpitase rápido y de inmediato lo adjudicó a que ella lo asustó por aparecer de repente, y para eso tuvo que también negarse el que la había estado observando conversar con uno de sus compañeros―. **Juvia se alegra de verle antes de salir.**

― **¿Salir?** ―frunció el ceño―. **Hoy es jueves, ¿no se supone que des el informe del tiempo en el estudio?**

― **Macao San está resfriado** ―Juvia informó―, **a él le tocaba ir a cubrir un reportaje pero el clima ha estado muy lluvioso en la zona, así que Juvia se ofreció a ir en su lugar. Macao San tiene un niño pequeño en casa, no puede enfermarse más** ―terminó preocupada y Gray soltó un suspiro.

 _Ella siempre era así._

― **Ten cuidado.**

― **Lo tendré, Gray Sama** ―sin pedirle permiso la chica se ciñó a su brazo, Gray fingió molestia pero Juvia ―y todo el canal― sabía que era falsa―. **Veré el noticiario desde la móvil, mientras Juvia lo vea en pantalla, ella estará bien. No lo olvide.**

Gray no pudo evitar sonreírle y asentir.

 _Juvia lo hacía actuar de maneras extrañas._

― **Pero no olvide cerrarse los botones de la camisa** ―le dijo seria―, **Juvia no quiere que vuelvan a acosar a Gray Sama con cartas y ropa interior.**

Gray cerró los ojos abochornado.

… _De verdad que debía trabajar en eso…_

 **.**

 **[ G & J ]**

 **.**

No sabía porque sus puños estaban blancos.

Tal vez fuese por la manera en que los cerraba con fuerza fuera del alcance de las cámaras a cuatro metros del set, o tal vez fuese porque sentía su corazón helado. Fuese lo que fuese no le importaba, en ese momento solo le importaba que Juvia estaba en peligro.

 _Todo era demasiado irreal._

El lugar de la grabación a la que ella había asistido estaba a dos horas del centro de noticias, en un pueblo a orillas de las montañas que dividían Magnolia y Oak, todo había ido bien en la grabación de la mañana, pero luego la lluvia se había desatado en la parte alta de las montañas y eso había causado una cabeza de agua y un derrumbe cerca del lugar, de momento reportaban en vivo sobre la inundación y el derrumbe, no se contabilizaban muertos pero si destrucción, la móvil de ellos había sido arrastrada por el rio desbordado y Juvia se reportaba desaparecida, ella estaba en la móvil con la que habían estado trasladando personas a una zona segura. Las personas que habían estado con ella afirmaban que apenas habían logrado bajarse cuando la fuerza del río rebalsado había arremetido contra el transporte.

 _Ella no había podido salir._

― **Las autoridades no reportan ninguna muerte gracias a la advertencia de peligro que la meteoróloga presente indicó poco antes de desatarse la emergencia al notar las señales en el río cercano** ―leyó Gray las líneas del teleprompter frente a él **―. El cuerpo de emergencia se ha encargado de la posterior evacuación** ―vio a Erza asentir a lo que le decía su esposo con quien había estado almorzando cuando recibió la noticia del suceso y luego la vio escribir algo en el teclado que creó una línea más en el teleprompter que Gray leyó para sí.

" _No tienes que seguir frente a la cámara."_

" _Estás más preocupado que nosotros."_

" _Mandaremos a comerciales."_

Gray negó de manera disimulada.

 _No se iba a mover._

Juvia le había dicho que ella estaría bien siempre y cuando él estuviese frente a la cámara.

 _Y ella cumplía sus promesas, él creía en ella._

― **Los bomberos afirman que todas esas viviendas deberán ser re ubicadas para evitar que vuelva a suceder una situación como la actual** ―continuó, su semblante era profesional, pero su sentir era muy diferente, estaba en pánico, lo sabía―. **La reportera desaparecida** ―tragó grueso y su voz salió tan distorsionada que ni el mismo la pudo reconocer, había evitado decir su nombre durante toda la cobertura especial porque le dolía demasiado, en ese momento sentía que su corazón era estrujado ―, **Juv… Juvia Loxar… sigue siendo buscada por los equipos de rescate. Por lo pronto las autoridades afir-**

Su voz se congeló en su garganta al ver la cara de Erza contestar una llamada.

La mayoría de la información que estaban recibiendo provenía de la información que el equipo en el sitio proveía a través sus propios móviles ya que no tenían más equipo que ese y el canal se había negado a arriesgar más personal para cubrir la noticia.

 _¿Acaso había recibido alguna noticia de Juvia?_

 _¿Por qué Mirajane parecía estar a punto de llorar luego de que Erza le dijese lo que le habían dicho?_

―… **man que la situación está bajo control** ―continuó Gray mientras observaba a Erza teclear y el teleprompter llenarse de líneas solo para él.

" _Manda a comerciales."_

Gray Negó.

" _Gray, no debes hacerte esto."_

Volvió a negar.

― **Me comunican que hay nueva información relevante** ―el azabache miró a Erza decidido a conocer lo que ella sabía.

Erza tecleó.

" _Encontraron la móvil arrastrada, pero Juvia no estaba adentro"_

Gray ahogó su terror mientras sentía que el tiempo se congelaba alrededor suyo.

 _No podía ser._

 _No, Juvia._

 _No ella._

 _No cuando él no le había dicho nada de lo que de verdad sentía._

 _No._

― **Me informan** ―habló de nuevo y se soltó un poco la corbata para aliviar la presión que parecía no querer dejarlo respirar―, **que la reportera Juvia Loxar prometió volver sana y salva** ―todos en el estudio lo miraron sorprendidos―, **así que les aseguro a los televidentes que ella estará a mi lado pronto** ―el joven sintió algo acumularse en sus ojos pero no le dio importancia― **Juvia no es una persona que se deje abatir, ella…**

― **Gray Sama…** ―la puerta del estudio se abrió y una mujer empapada entró corriendo al set, todos dejaron de hacer su trabajo al verla―. **Ju-via está bien…**

 _Y en ese momento Gray se derrumbó._

Sin importarle nada se levantó de la silla, sus pasos se llevaron con él un par de cables y una cámara al suelo al bajar los dos escalones frente al set, pero lo único que le importó fue la sensación al rodear con sus brazos el cuerpo empapado de Juvia Loxar al llegar a su lado.

― **Sabía que estarías bien…** ―susurró contra su cabello mojado y una atónita Juvia solo pudo responder el inesperado gesto abrazándolo de vuelta―. **No me vuelvas a hacer esto…** ―susurró tan bajo que solo ella pudo escucharlo, y tal vez por eso y a pesar del frío Juvia sintió calidez creciendo en su interior.

 _Su Gray Sama estaba preocupado por ella._

― **¡Juvia!** ―Erza llegó a su lado y la envolvió en una sábana de los muebles del set de Mirajane―. **¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? ¡Traigan algo caliente!** ―ordenó preocupada, pero Jellal ya estaba junto a ella con un vaso de café en la mano y cobijas del set del programa infantil de Natsu.

― **Juvia fue arrastrada junto con la móvil por la corriente** ―comenzó y sintió el abrazo de Gray tensarse y por tanto acarició su espalda con cariño para tranquilizarle―, **cuando la móvil quedó atascada en un codo del río a un par de kilómetros después, Juvia pudo salirse, pero no había manera de volver al sitio del equipo, así que Juvia caminó hasta encontrar un lugar para comunicarse, pero…** ―Juvia sonrió y escondió su rostro en el cuello del azabache antes de continuar―, **cuando Juvia llegó a la ciudad vio a Gray Sama tan preocupado en la televisión de una tienda de electrodomésticos que Juvia solo tomó un taxi hasta aquí… ¡Juvia no podía permitir que Gray Sama sufriera tanto!**

Erza sonrió y tomó la mano de Jellal a su lado.

― **Me alegra que estés bien, Juvia…** ―Erza le acarició el cabello―. **Si necesitas ropa para cambiarte puedes usar cualquiera que encuentres en el vestuario del canal. ¿Necesitas algo más?** ―sonrió al ver como Gray la había apretado más contra sí, su estoico periodista parecía que la necesitaba como una planta necesita del agua para brotar.

― **Juvia no… ¡Oh sí!** ―le miró preocupada―. **Juvia no tenía dinero para el taxi y debe de estar esperando…**

― **Claro, iré a-**

― **¡YO PAGO!** ―la interrumpió el grito rasposo de Macao quien había estado llorando por la culpa que sentía desde que supieron lo ocurrido hacía cuatro horas.

En el set soltaron una carcajada de alivio.

― **Juvia agradece que…**

― **¡Siento lo mismo!** ―la voz ahogada de Gray la cortó―. **¡Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, pero yo siento lo mismo!**

Juvia rompió a llorar de felicidad y todos en el set aplaudieron llenos de emoción

 _Venían esperando eso hacía meses._

― **En la edición nocturna les comunicaremos sobre los nuevos detalles que las autoridades envíen** ―Mirajane informaba con una sonrisa profesional desde el puesto que Gray había dejado vacío **―. Sobre la futura boda de dos de sus periodistas favoritos lo sabrán en mi programa este viernes a las siete en punto. Nos vemos en la próxima edición y recuerden: Hasta los demonios se rinden ante el poder del amor. Informó en exclusiva para ustedes, Mirajane Strauss.**

Gray sintió su cara roja.

 _Era verdad, estaban frente a las cámaras._

Y seguían en vivo.

 _...Toda su confesión había sido televisada…_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 **¿Review?**

 **Gracias por la amabilidad de comentar. Significa mucho.**

.

* * *

.

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

Inspirado en un prompt de tumblr sobre un presentador de noticias y la chica del clima. También en el caso de unos periodistas que fueron arrastrados con todo y móvil (transporte) por una cabeza de rio repentina. Al igual que Juvia ellos se salvaron y caminaron hasta encontrar un pueblo. Siempre tengan cuidado en los rios cuando llueve, si el agua se ve muy sucia (llena de hojas, ramas y se oscurece por el barro que arrastra la corriente) es probable que se esté produciendo una cabeza de agua más arriba en la montaña.

Mira obtuvo lo que quería. 7w7)r Ella sabe de estas cosas. xD

Y ahora me voy a lavar la ropa que se me mojó por salir a hacer compras y olvidar meterla. QwQ

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

A vosotras reviewistas con cuenta os respondo por PM:

 **Mavis Dragneel Vermillion**

 **Artemisa Neko Chan**

 **BianWW**

 **HaterNym :c**

 **Alquimista Otaku**

 **Banana Sama**

A vosotras reviewistas sin cuenta os respondo por acá:

 **Guest** : Aish! Me alegra que te guste pero me alegra más que te vuelvas parte de la secta Stingue (¿) xD Muchas gracias por leer, espero te gusten las demás. Besos. O3O

 **Tufanz** : Ezta Pornym… 7v7)r

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por comentar.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Nos vemos.**

 **Adieu!**

 **QwQ/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	3. Deseos (Nalu)

**.**

* * *

 **.**

¡Hola! **:x** Este fic antes se llamaba **"Zodiac"** pero lo eliminé, la verdad nunca estuve satisfecha con él ya que me parecía que puse a Lucy muy OOC y además lo escribí cuando practicaba narración en primera persona y me parecía terrible. **xD** Pero prometí que lo mejoraría, así que lo reconstruí en la mayor parte, ahora puedo decir que estoy feliz con él.

El NaLu siempre ha sido mi punto flaco entre los pairings principales de Fairy Tail, así que me disculpo por posibles faltas contra este pairing. NwN

¡Que lo disfruten!

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

Narración.

«Pensamientos»

Diálogo.

* * *

 **Apostilla** :

Rated: **T.**

Pairing: **Nalu.**

Genero: **Romance** / **Hurt-Comfort** / **Supernatural**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **03**

 **.**

 **Deseos**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

La magia es algo que suena milagroso, que se tiende a imaginar como algo capaz de realizar lo irrealizable, lo inimaginable, lo que solo puede ser visualizado solo en sueños… y esto es cierto. Lo descubrí. Pero también descubrí que la magia da, pero a un precio…

 **.**

 **[ N & L ]**

 **.**

El chico le sonrió desde la camilla.

Si había algo que no cambiaba en Natsu Dragneel era la manera en que su sonrisa siempre despejaba las nubes de tristeza.

 _Era brillante, sincera y real._

Natsu era el que menos importancia le daba a su enfermedad, y tal vez por ello es que tantas personas se preocupaban por él.

― **Su padre vendrá en un momento por él** ―Erza, la presidenta estudiantil, le informó a Lucy, Natsu se había desmayado durante una práctica de futbol y ella y el vicepresidente, Jellal Fernandes, lo habían traído hasta la enfermería.

― **Ya les dije que no es nada** ―interrumpió el chico metiéndose el dedo meñique en la oreja para luego soplarlo―. **Solo debí comer más en el almuerzo.**

― **¿Comer más?** ―Erza alzó una ceja y Jellal rió―. **¿Acaso no recuerdas que comiste tu almuerzo, el de Lucy y parte del de Gray?**

― **Bah** ―Natsu bostezó―. **Eso no es ni la mitad de lo que debo comer si luego me voy a encender en un partido de futbol.**

― **Natsu…** ―comenzó Lucy con voz afligida―. **Tu padre dijo que…**

― **Estaré bien, Luigi** ―le sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo y ella sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse―. **Pronto encontraré un donador y tendré un corazón nuevo.**

― **Es una lástima que no te puedan hacer un trasplante de cerebro, idiota** ―la voz de Gray se escuchó antes de que la puerta de la enfermería se abriese―. **Sabía que Juvia me había dado una taza de almuerzo llena.**

― **Tu novia cocina muy bien.**

― **¡Qu―que Juvia no es mi novia!** ―chilló el joven de oscuros cabellos.

― **Gray** ―Erza suspiró de brazos cruzados―. **¿De verdad sigues negando algo tan obvio?**

― **Mira quién habla** ―la señaló―. **¡Tú negaste tu noviazgo con Jellal por dos años!** ―ambos involucrados se pusieron tan rojos como el cabello de la presidenta.

― **¡N―No negamos nada!** ―lo agarró del cuello de la camisa―. **¡Je―Jellal y yo empezamos a salir apenas hace unos meses…!**

― **¡Y lo sigues negando! Siempre han sido dos garrapatas el uno con el otro. En serio** ―bufó―. **Deberían tener más decoro siendo que son parte del comité de estudiantes…** ―continuó Gray a pesar del miedo de ser golpeado por una cada vez más apenada Erza.

― **Hey, Luigi…** ―la rubia dejó de ver la pelea para voltear a ver al chico que le sujetaba el brazo―. **Ven. Vamos a jugar con Happy…** ―poniéndose un dedo en los labios le indicó que lo siguiera y en medio del escándalo en la enfermería ambos jóvenes se escaparon por la ventana.

 _Mucho ruido fue su camuflaje perfecto._

Ya que Jellal sujetaba a Erza para calmarla y Gray se escondía detrás de una recién llegada Juvia, ninguno se dio cuenta del escape.

…Eran buenos tiempos los que aún corrían…

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ N & L ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Observó la espalda de su padre mientras buscaba su portafolio.

El señor Heartfilia se había involucrado de lleno en cuanto pudiese con tal de no pensar en la muerte de su esposa, Layla Heartfilia. La joven mujer llevaba descansando en paz más de cinco años y él aún no podía hablar de ella sin llorar; por tanto, había optado por no hablar de ella del todo, incluso escondió todo lo referente al amor de su vida en el sótano, así como intentaba mantener los recuerdos de ella en su subconsciente.

― **Estaré fuera dos días. Espero puedas comportarte esta vez y no causar problemas a la vecina** ―le dijo el hombre mientras revisaba un folder lleno de papeles hasta el tope de números.

― **No le causé ningún problema** ―le respondió sin sentimiento alguno, su padre no solo la sobre protegía sino que la subestimaba.

― **¿No es un problema hacer un escándalo con esos pseudo amigos tuyos? Lo digo en serio, Lucy. No quiero a esos bárbaros de nuevo en mi casa. Nuestra vecina a accedido de nuevo a fungir como tu protectora mientras no estoy, si me entero que…**

― **¡Esa mujer solo le gusta meterse en la vida ajena!** ―alzó la voz y por fin su padre se dignó a verla―. **Lo único que hicimos fue estudiar y celebrar al final con soda por terminar. ¡Es increíble que le creas más a esa extraña que usa ropas de adolescentes a pesar de que pasa de los sesenta! ¡Mamá confiaría más en su propia hija!**

― **¡Lucy Heartfilia!** ―alzó la voz su padre y la rubia se limpió las lágrimas que iban a escapar de sus ojos.

― **¡Que tengas un buen viaje!** ―fue lo último que dijo antes de dejar la sala y subir por las escaleras, lamentablemente para ella, esta vez su padre no se limitó solo a dejarle dinero e irse, en el momento en que iba a cerrar de un portazo él detuvo la puerta.

― **¿Ves lo que digo?** ―la señaló―. **Esos muchachitos te han enseñado a comportarte de esta manera tan malcriada, esto nunca sucedió mientras estudiabas en la escuela privada para señoritas, lo digo en serio Lucy, esos chicos…**

― **¡Ellos son mis amigos y no voy a volver a ese claustro que tu llamas colegio!** ―se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con ojos fuertes y decididos.

Jude soltó un bufido.

Su hija era tan parecida a su difunta esposa que le dolía verla, por eso prefería estar trabajando que en casa.

― **Lucy…**

― **Ellos creen en mí.**

― **Yo también creo en ti, hija.**

― **¿De verdad?** ―Lucy se mordió la mejilla para no decir más pero no fue suficiente freno―. **La última vez que te comenté sobre uno de mis sueños me dijiste que dejara de vivir en fantasías.**

― **¿Esto es por lo de ser escritora? Lucy** ―soltó un suspiro y se apretó el puente de la nariz―. **No te alentaré a desperdiciar tu vida en una carrera que no te asegura nada, tu antigua profesora de literatura te dijo lo mismo, te falta mucho, eres demasiado fantasiosa.**

― **¿Entonces das por hecho que no soy buena para eso?**

― **No, hija…** ―Jude se acercó a la joven y colocó una mano en su hombro―. **Sean buenos o malos, los escritores tienden a estar más cerca de morirse de hambre que de triunfar. No quiero eso para ti.**

― **Tu solo no confías en mí, papá… Natsu dijo que si me esforzaba yo lo lograría…**

― **¿Natsu? ¿Qué tiene que perder él alentando fantasías juveniles?** ―Jude bufó―. **¿Hablas de ese chico de los Dragneel que está por morirse, no?** ―al sentir como Lucy quitó la mano de su hombro supo que había pasado un límite con su comentario.

Lucy ni siquiera lo volvió a mirar.

― **Que tengas un buen viaje.**

…Fría y lastimada, así dejó a su hija en la habitación…

 **.**

 **[ N & L ]**

 **.**

La semana había ido de mal en peor.

No solo su padre había hecho un trato con su vecina para que le llegase a cocinar todos los días, sino que además Natsu había estado hospitalizado los últimos cuatro días y se creía que podría quedar internado hasta que obtuviese el trasplante de corazón.

Quedaba menos tiempo.

Para desgracia de todas las personas que amaban a ese chico siempre sonriente, un órgano como el corazón no era fácil de conseguir, no solo eran raros los casos en que los fallecidos eran donantes o los familiares decidían donar, sino que además las probabilidades de que fuesen compatibles reducía todo a un porcentaje tan mínimo que parecía una broma cruel.

Pero aún había esperanza.

― **Sabes Luigi** ―el chico de cabello rosa tomó su mano y la elevó―. **No es tan malo estar en el hospital.**

― **Estoy segura que quisieras estar en cualquier otro lado que aquí, Natsu** ―le respondió ella con una sonrisa.

― **Bueno** ―rió―. **Me gustaría estar jugando con Happy, y también me gustaría estar jugando futbol…**

― **Como imaginé** ―bufó ella divertida.

― **También me gustaría tener aventuras con dragones** ―dijo con ilusión infantil, Lucy volvió a reír―. **Oye, Luigi, tienes que prometerme que en tus libros habrán dragones… ¿eh?** ―le miró con el ceño fruncido.

― **Lo prometo.**

― **Y magia.**

― **Lo prometo.**

― **Y gatos que hablan.**

― **¿Gatos que hablan?** ―su fina ceja tembló―. **¿Cómo de coherente puede ser un libro si tiene gatos que hablan?**

― **Pues si hay magia y dragones hay gatos que hablan** ―respondió con sencillez y Lucy aceptó esa explicación con un suspiro.

― **Bien, habrán gatos que hablan…**

― **Y el protagonista tiene que ser genial, y tiene que lanzar fuego con su magia.**

― **Bueno, ya conozco un piromániaco que casi destruye su propia casa con fuegos artificiales en Año Nuevo, la referencia la tengo** ―ambos rieron―. **¿Alguna cosa más?**

― **Tiene que tener muchos buenos amigos, y…** ―Lucy sintió el cambio en la voz de Natsu, fue increíblemente sutil, pero escuchar ese deje de tristeza en alguien que siempre brillaba con alegría casi le destruyó el corazón a ella.

 _Un corazón que él podría necesitar._

― **¿Y?** ―preguntó tratando de mantener la compostura.

― **Y no importa lo que pase, o los problemas que tengan, todo estará bien y ellos siempre saldrán adelante. Y luego de cada batalla, celebrarán con una sonrisa.**

― **Eso suena perfecto para lo que quiero escribir, Natsu** ―Lucy ahogó las lágrimas.

― **¿Verdad?** ―recuperó su gran sonrisa―. **Oh, y lo más importante…**

― **¿Otra cosa más?**

― **Vamos, Luigi, solo una más…**

― **Bien, dila.**

― **Ese chico tiene que conocer a una fantástica chica.**

― **¿¡Qu-quieres romance en el libro!?**

Natsu rió.

― **No sé. Solo sé que él es muy genial y por tanto debe conocer a una chica genial, un poco malhumorada, bonita, gentil, que tenga un gran sueño** ―el chico la miró con ojos cariñosos―. **Algo así como tú, Luigi…**

Lucy sintió su corazón acelerarse.

― **¿C-cómo yo?**

― **Sip** ―su sonrisa mostró sus colmillos―. **Aunque tal vez no tan gorda…**

Un golpe se escuchó en la habitación.

― **¡ERES TAN… AGH!** ―Lucy respiró hondo mientras Natsu reía y se sobaba la cabeza.

― **Sí** ―continuó riendo―. **Definitivamente como tú…**

Lucy no pudo evitar volver a sonreír sonrojada.

… _Ese corazón no podía apagarse…_

 **.**

 **[ N & L ]**

 **.**

El almuerzo había llegado y su humor estaba bajo.

― **Ojalá la magia existiese…** ―suspiró una pequeña chica de cabello celeste al sentarse junto a ella bajo la sombra de uno de los grandes árboles del patio del colegio―, **o los milagros…**

― **Ojalá fuese posible algo así, Levy** ―asintió Lucy, en estos momentos deseaba aferrarse a cualquier tipo de fe.

― **Una vez leí que había un libro que cumplía deseos…** ―continuó la pequeña chica, la mejor amiga de Lucy.

― **Sería genial tenerlo en estos momentos** ―Levy asintió pensativa―. **¿No crees que deberíamos buscarlo?** ―la rubia le miró esperanzada pero la manera en que Levy le miró preocupada le hizo saber que ella consideraba ese libro solo fantasía y lo que Lucy deseaba no podía hacerse realidad de esa manera.

― **Lu…**

― **Oh, Erza y Jellal vienen ahí** ―Lucy decidió cambiar el tema para no escuchar la lástima que iba a venir en las palabras de su amiga―. **Estoy segura que ellos terminarán cansándose cuando acabe este año, escuché que aplicaron para la misma universidad y están pensando en conseguir un apartamento en conjunto** ―las mejillas de Levy se sonrojaron y Lucy la miró con picardía―, **Gray y Juvia tuvieron una cita anoche después de visitar a Natsu ¿lo sabías?** ―Levy asintió de nuevo― **¿Y tú ya pensaste que harás con Gajeel al terminar este año?**

― **Y―yo…** ―la joven bajó la mirada y para Lucy no pasó desapercibido la manera en que Levy se llevó una mano al vientre.

― **¡Le―Levy, no me digas que tú…!** ―la rubia boqueó pero su amiga le tapó la boca de inmediato.

― **¡No es nada confirmado!** ―susurró al ver a Erza y Jellal más cerca―. **¡Por favor no se lo digas a nadie!** ―suplicó y Lucy asintió de inmediato―. **En unos días Gajeel me acompañará para… averiguarlo…** ―Lucy volvió a asentir y Levy retiró las manos de su boca.

― **Todo va a estar bien, Levy** ―la rubia usó las palabras que Natsu le solía decir―. **Pase lo que pase, estaremos con ustedes** ―Levy volvió a sonreír ante esa verdad.

― **¿Y tu libro, Lu?** ―la joven peliceleste decidió cambiar el tema.

― **Estoy estancada en una parte**. **Natsu me pidió varias cosas nuevas** ―se rascó la nuca―. **Creo que necesito algún libro de referencia sobre magia…**

― **¡OH!** ―Levy sacó su móvil y tecleó algo rápido―. **Ese libro que te mencioné puede servir, además hay un chat en donde hablan mucho de ese tipo de libros, te mandaré los links por Whattail.**

Lucy sonrió emocionada.

… _Tal vez esos libros le servirían más que para su libro…._

 **.**

 **[ N & L ]**

 **.**

Había caminado mucho ese día.

Después de las clases, Lucy Heartfilia, intentó conseguir algunos viejos libros sobre hechicería de los que escuchó hablar en el foro en internet del cual Levy le envió el link. Según decían, esos libros poseían hechizos capaces de cosas inimaginables, de hecho sonaban tan irreales que Lucy comenzó a pensar que solo eran de ficción, pero, no perdía nada buscándolos.

 _Seguía aferrándose a la esperanza que le quedaba._

Además, si no encontraba tales libros, lo más probable es que sí encontrase algo interesante para leer y que le serviría de provecho para el libro del que Natsu le seguía animando a terminar, a veces temía que él la animase tanto porque sentía que estaba pronto a dejar este mundo.

 _No._

En un intento por dejar de pensar en fatalidades, la rubia sacó un papel en donde había apuntado la dirección en la que supuestamente estaba la librería en la que habían visto un tomo de uno de los famosos libros mágicos, el papel indicaba que la librería era esquinera en medio de una encrucijada.

 _¡Vaya lugar!_

Las encrucijadas eran vistas como lugares con poderes espirituales fuertes, o eso es lo que dijeron en el foro al menos.

Sin más demora, cruzó la calle, dobló la esquina, caminó unos doscientos metros y ahí la vio, una pequeña tienda que parecía antigua, con la pintura desgastada de lo que en algún momento en el tiempo fue un color celeste cielo, una única ventana daba hacia la calle y un letrero viejo de madera con letras ilegibles se alzaba sobre la puerta desgastada de la entrada a la misma, la verdad que la pinta del lugar no invitaba a entrar, pero había caminado demasiado como para dar la vuelta e irse, así que respirando hondo la joven se adentró en la dichosa tienda.

 _Era una calurosa tarde de agosto._

Apenas entró, notó que parecía una tienda estilo occidental y aunque el exterior estaba derruido y sucio, por dentro era lo contrario, era limpio, elegante y olía a lavanda. Por el pasillo por el que caminó hasta el mostrador de la tienda sendos libreros le escoltaron a ambos lados. Exhibían lomos de libros de factura antigua, letras metálicas y palabras en algún idioma desconocido para ella.

Todo pulcro, limpio y ordenado.

 _Nada de lo que creyó vería._

De cierta manera era un poco desilusionante, ya se había hecho a la idea que dentro habrían libros apilados y llenos de polvo, telarañas guindando y una vieja bruja con verruga le diría que podía cambiar su alma por lo que quisiera y…

 _«¡Basta!»_ Se regañó a sí misma _«A veces mi deseo por ser escritora me hace imaginar de más»_

― **¡Buenas tardes! ¿Señorita, se le ofrece algo?** ―Una pequeña y hermosa rubia de cabello largo y ojos verdes que más parecía una muñequita de porcelana victoriana que la dependiente de esa tienda le habló mientras ella deliraba en sus locas fantasías de bibliotecas sucias y encantadas.

― **Yo..** ―La risita tonta que le daba cuando se ponía nerviosa acudió como de costumbre― **Yo, ¡Jeje! Bueno, me dijeron que aquí podía encontrar un libro…**

― **Es una librería señorita, puede encontrar varios libros.** ―Fue la manera gentil de responder la tontería que la rubia sabía que dijo.

― **Sí, cierto… Me expliqué mal, busco un libro, no sé el nombre, pero… Emmm… Es decir, me recomendaron varios peo no sé cuál… ¿Cómo me explico…?** ―La pequeña niña no dejaba de mirarla, sonreía dulcemente y le prestaba atención, pero a pesar de que tenía el aspecto de una niña, esos ojos verde jade parecían muy sabios y astutos, como de quien ha vivido más de lo que se debería vivir.

― **Si desea explicarse solo necesita comenzar con lo básico, ¿de qué temas trata el libro?** ―Sin inmutarse la pequeña niña le tomó de las manos―. **Si vamos poco a poco en los detalles, podremos obtener una respuesta.** ―Soltándole las manos señaló hacia los libreros que se erigían frente a ellas.

― **¡Claro!** ―Dijo en una especie de grito nervioso. Lo que sintió cuando ella tocó sus manos fue muy extraño a pesar que solo duró un momento, fue como si a través de ese toque la niña de la librería hubiese visto todo de ella.

 _Se sintió desnuda e indefensa solo con ese contacto._

Las palabras ya no querían salir de su boca y ya solo quería irse de ahí.

 _Tal vez debió hacerlo._

― **Bien** ―Prosiguió la damita al ver que la joven no podía hablar―. **Cuando los clientes llegan aquí y no saben cómo explicarse es porque buscan dos clases de libros** ―Con sus dedos enumeró las dos opciones―. **¿Buscas una novela erótica?** ―Los ojos de la pequeña parecían maliciosos en ese momento.

― **¡Claro que no!** ―No pudo evitar sonrojarse y elevar dos tonos su voz, no es que nunca hubiese leído una novela de ese tipo, por supuesto que lo hizo, pero solo con fines investigativos, sin embargo no era algo que quisiera irle a comprar a una niña en una librería de aspecto extranjero.

― **Ya veo, ya veo** ―Dijo la niña con un dedo en su mejilla―. **Entonces queda la segunda opción… ¿Buscas un libro de magia?** ―Su semblante se puso serio, sus ojos parecían fríos, sin vida, efímeros y eternos al mismo tiempo.

― **Yo, sí…** ―lo de la novela erótica le había quitado los nervios de cuando le había tomado de las manos y la animó a explicarse mejor―. **Busco un libro sobre magia... Es para una investigación, yo, bueno, me gusta escribir y necesito material de referencia para una historia.** ―Esto no era del todo mentira, las experiencias y la lectura hacen que las historias mejoren, eso siempre se lo decía su amiga Levy, pero Natsu era la prioridad principal de encontrar tal libro.

― **Señorita, ¿tiene usted algún conocimiento previo de magia?** ―La niña parecía un poco preocupada, tal vez fue eso lo que le inquietó más.

― **No, en realidad leí sobre esta tienda y sobre los libros que busco en un foro en internet mientras buscaba información sobre el tema. Creo que de magia solo sé que los conejos salen de los sombreros. ¡Jeje!** ―Lucy se sintió tonta apenas lo dijo.

 _«Sí, tremenda ignorante debe de estar pensando»_

― **Eso es cierto** ―le dio la razón para sorpresa de Lucy―, **aunque la mayoría de los magos actuales usan trucos baratos para lograrlo, sacar conejos de objetos huecos es una magia básica y muy sencilla, aunque supongo que ese no es el tipo de magia que busca. ¿Me equivoco?** ―La sonrisa de la niña reapareció, aunque no del todo.

― **Sí, busco algo más…** _ **impactante**_ **, por así decirlo, el libro que busco es...** ―La pequeña niña interrumpió lo que iba decirle.

― **No necesita decírmelo si no está segura** ―la detuvo―. **Los libros de esta tienda son especiales, buscan a sus dueños, si usted está aquí, es porque uno de mis libros la está esperando; si uno de mis libros la está esperando, uno de mis libros saldrá con usted por esa misma puerta por la que entró…** ―Su tono era solemne, de nuevo le dio la sensación que ella había vivido mucho, muchísimo más tiempo de lo que aparentaba.

― **No entiendo muy bien, ¿Cómo es posible que un libro elija? Yo, la verdad, creo que es mejor que me vaya, creo que me equivoqué al venir aquí. Di-disculpe las molestias…** ―Era demasiado, ella le intimidaba, la tienda, aunque no tenía ni polvo ni arañas, le ponía nerviosa, los libros en los estantes le asfixiaban con la hermosura en que se exhibían.

 _Sentía que debía irse de ahí._

― **No se preocupe señorita, si es lo que desea está en su posibilidad cumplirlo** ―La niña de ojos jade casi parecía aliviada, observó la rubia visitante.

 _«Tal vez no deseaba que una ignorante como yo se lleve uno de esos elegantes libros»_ Pensó _._

Y en ese momento sintió una molestia creciente.

 _«¡Que indignante!»_ Era lo único en lo que pensaba mientras caminaba de vuelta hacia a la puerta.

 _«Pero no era de esperarse menos…»_ comenzó a decirse.

La gente solía menospreciarle por ser rubia o por sus grandes pechos, se burlaban cuando decía que quería ser escritora, no le creían inteligente, no le creían útil; no pensaban que era capaz de hacer las cosas por mí misma, sus anteriores compañeras de colegio, su padre…

Él único que verdaderamente había creído en ella desde el principio era Natsu.

 _Natsu._

A él no lo podía perder.

Aunque se estuviese aferrando a algo tan irreal como un sueño.

 _«¡Todos ellos me verán cumplir mis deseos! ¡Ayudaré a Natsu!»_

Unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas al decidirse internamente, fue entonces que escuchó como algo cayó al suelo. Observó hacia el lugar de donde provino el sonido y vio que se trataba de un libro.

 _Era rojo, un hermoso rojo sangre._

Lucy se acercó atraída por el color, se agachó y lo tomó entre sus manos y se asombró al sentirlo cálido, como si estuviese vivo. Pasó la mano suavemente por la elegante cubierta y leyó en voz alta su título:

― **ZODIAC…** ―Acarició una vez más el terciopelo que lo recubría y como si algo manejase su voluntad levantó la tapa para leer el interior.

― **¿Está segura que desea leer ese libro?** ―La voz de la niña le tomó por sorpresa y estuvo a punto de dejar que el libro se cayese de sus manos, el tono de voz de la niña era receloso, al alzar su mirada del rojizo libro a sus verdes ojos, notó precaución en ellos.

 _«¿Acaso le preocupa que este libro sea leído por una ignorante como yo?»_

No iba a permitir ser subestimada de nuevo.

― **Así es… me llevo éste libro.** ―En su voz no hubo duda, les mostraría a todos, empezando por esa pequeña rubia, que ella podía hacer las cosas.

― **Ya veo...** ―Su voz parecía triste.

 _«¿Tanto le afecta dejarme uno de sus libros?»_

― **Si el libro la escogió a usted, señorita Lucy, no puedo evitar que lo obtenga…**

― **Me lo llevaré ¡Definitivamente!** ―volvió a afirmar― **¿Cuál es el precio?** ―Ya se quería ir de ahí, pagaría y no volvería más a ese lugar.

― **En esta tienda no se acepta dinero. Puede llevárselo, el precio se determinará en cuanto el reloj dé la media noche…**

― **¡¿Qué!? ¿¡Habla en serio!?** ―Lucy de verdad creyó que esa niña le quería tomar del pelo.

― **Así como el libro escoge a su dueño por sí mismo, el libro también decide su precio según el dueño. Cuando llegue la medianoche y el libro liberé su magia al máximo, el precio será determinado…** ―La voz parecía triste y monótona―. **Pero, eso solo será el precio por el libro, no por la magia que realice con él, eso… eso tiene un precio aparte…**

― **¿Un precio aparte?** ―Miró el libro de nuevo. _«Un precio aparte»_ Repitió en su mente―. **¿A qué se refiere con eso?**

― **La magia no sale de la nada, la magia modifica la** _ **realidad**_ **, pero para modificar** _ **esa**_ _ **realidad**_ **, se requiere el cambiar** _ **otra**_ _ **realidad**_ **. Si desea un vaso de agua, el agua será tomada de algún lugar, no es que el agua se cree de manera espontánea; en donde existía, dejará de existir, acarreando todas las consecuencias por ello, si alguien necesitaba de ese agua, la perderá…**

― **Nadie se morirá por perder un vaso de agua…** ―Le miró con escepticismo, esto cada vez le sonaba más ridículo a la joven.

― **Eso solo es un ejemplo, señorita Lucy, además, no debería subestimar el valor de un vaso de agua, una persona en un desierto daría tesoros por él, en todo caso, recuérdelo, la magia es una manera de distorsionar la realidad, entre más grande es lo que desea, más grande será la distorsión y por tanto, mayor el precio** ―La niña le miró como un adulto mira a un niño que apenas aprende a balbucear.

 _Ya era suficiente._

― **Gracias por el consejo, pero ya dije que solo lo quiero para investigar** ―Lucy se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta con el firme pensamiento de que nunca volvería ahí.

― **Señorita Heartfilia, una cosa más, por favor…** ―El tono suplicante con el que le llamó hizo que se detuviese para escucharla.

― **Cuando alguien pide un deseo y la realidad se distorsiona, ya sea para bien o para mal, afecta a otros. Es algo inevitable, es un poder similar a tomar una decisión normal, por supuesto, las consecuencias se darán, pero serán las delimitadas por el accionar natural; sin embargo, si utiliza la magia para causar daño directo sobre alguien aunque sea por una buena intención, estaría rompiendo las leyes del balance karmico y tendría que pagar un precio adicional por** **ello, y para recuperar ese balance, el precio es alto… ¡Por favor, nunca olvide esto…!** ―La voz de la niña era pesarosa al igual que la mirada verdosa que le dirigía.

― **Entiendo, no lo olvidaré, no tengo intención de lastimar a nadie** ―Y era verdad, ella solo quería salvar a Natsu. Lucy no supo por qué razón pero le sonrió genuinamente.

 _Tal vez esa niña solo se preocupaba por ella._

Sin más, se dirigió a la puerta y en el momento en que iba a atravesar el umbral de la misma, sintió una especie de descarga eléctrica en los brazos, justo donde llevaba el libro abrazado, se mareó un poco y se sostuvo del marco de la puerta para no caerse.

 _Fue algo rápido pero intenso._

Luego de eso sintió como la mano con la que se sostenía en el marco experimentaba un cosquilleo creciente y observó que en la madera del umbral habían extrañas runas cinceladas.

― **¿Qué demonios?** ―Estaba a punto de devolverse y preguntar a la niña pero la voz de la misma llegó antes de su pregunta.

― **Será mejor que se vaya sin preguntar, es lo mejor que puede hacer en este momento. No de ni un solo paso atrás** ―Fue lo único que le dijo, y lo único que necesitó Lucy para largarse de una vez.

 _En definitiva ella le creía un estorbo_

― **¡Señorita Lucy esto! Señorita Lucy aquello! ¡Mi padre estaría encantado con ella!** ―Era lo que murmuraba la joven mientras caminaba hacia la estación, pero mientras murmuraba una y otra vez con cada paso, su mente cayó en cuenta de algo y sintió un sudor frío descender por su espalda― **Ella me llamó por mi nombre y apellido… pero yo nunca se los dije…** ―Lucy volvió a ver rápidamente hacia la tienda en el momento en que se dio cuenta de eso, pero lo único que pudo ver fue la encrucijada y un lote baldío lleno de prímulas.

 _La librería había desaparecido._

Lucy no pudo evitar correr todo el trayecto hacia la estación con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente y un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo.

… _¿Eso que acababa de sucederle había sido real?..._

 **.**

 **[ N & L ]**

 **.**

― **Espero que esté bien…** ―La pequeña rubia colocó sus manos en forma de plegaria.

― **Lo que sea que pase, será a causa de sus decisiones, ya deberías estar acostumbrada a ello, Mavis.** ―Un joven azabache de aspecto oriental se acercó a la joven.

― **Debería… Pero sigue siendo difícil. Ese libro contiene tanto poder que activó las runas de protección, si ella hubiese retrocedido un solo paso sin duda habría sido destruida por los guardianes** ―La rubia, a quien el joven llamó Mavis, miró sus manos como si estuviese buscando algo en ellas―. **No hacer nada es más difícil que actuar…**

― **No interferir, y dejar que el balance actue, esa es nuestra responsabilidad. La luz y la oscuridad siempre irán de la mano en el destino de cada persona, es cuestión de cada quien si inclina esa balanza hacia alguno de ellos ¿No es cierto?** ―El joven tomó con suavidad una de las manos de la pequeña rubia, y aunque su semblante reflejaba tristeza le sonrió con ternura a la joven.

― **Ella solo quiere salvar a quien ama** ―Mavis envolvió sus dedos con los dedos del azabache.

― **Lo sé. Nosotros fuimos así, alguna vez** ―el chico besó los dedos de ella y Mavis sonrió―. **Creo que lo logrará.**

― **Yo también** ―asintió y observó hacia la puerta de la librería que volvía a abrirse―. **Gracias por estar siempre conmigo, Zeref…**

… _Ambos sabían que el amor era la mayor de las magias…_

 **.**

 **[ N & L ]**

 **.**

Al llegar a su casa y ver que en la nevera le esperaba el mismo mensaje que su padre le dejaba cada vez que no pasaría la noche en casa a causa de sus negocios, se encerró en su cuarto.

A pesar de las horas que le tomó el trayecto de regreso a su casa, su corazón seguía acelerado; entre el miedo y la excitación de todo lo que había pasado en ese día no podía calmarse. Intentó llamar a Levy pero no pudo comunicarse, deseó poder llamar a Natsu pero sabía que no le iban a responder.

 _Como deseaba verlo._

 _Como deseaba salvarlo._

― _ **Natsu**_ **…** ―Tirando el teléfono en la cama, la joven decidió darse un baño para calmarse. Colocó el libro en su escritorio ―ya que no lo había soltado desde que lo recogió del piso de la tienda― y rozó levemente la tapa antes de dirigirse al baño.

Allí abrió la llave del agua caliente para llenar la bañera, cuando estuvo llena y el agua en su punto y repleta de espuma, se sumergió en ella y respiró con alivio.

La semana aún no terminaba y no podía permitirse quedarse sin energías ahora, Natsu más que nunca la necesitaba y ella estaría para él, así como él estuvo para extender su mano a una nueva chica desconocida que la mayoría había ignorado en su primer día de clases.

Fue Natsu quien la salvó de un aprovechado.

Fue Natsu quien la ayudó a levantar sus cosas que habían caído al suelo.

Fue Natsu el primero en escuchar con verdadera emoción y admiración sobre su sueño de ser escritora.

Fue Natsu quien la ayudó a encontrar a los maravillosos amigos que tenía ahora.

Y era y seguiría siendo Natsu quien con su sonrisa la animaba a no rendirse y a dar lo mejor de sí.

 _No sé dio cuenta de cuando había empezado a llorar._

Porque era de Natsu a quien su corazón pertenecía.

 _Ding Dong…_

― **¿Llaman?** ―El timbre de la puerta estaba sonando, Lucy pensó que de fijo era la vecina a la que su padre le pedía que le vigilará, seguramente vio que ya era de noche y las luces seguían apagadas.

Soltó un suspiró y buscó con que limpiarse las lágrimas.

No podía ignorarla o llamaría a su padre y eso se convertiría en un drama.

Lucy suspiró aún con la nariz roja y se dio un duchazo rápido para quitar la espuma, se puso la ropa interior, la pijama y una gran bata encima antes de correr por las escaleras y abrir la puerta.

― **¡Vaya, pensé que no estaba! ¡Llevo un buen rato tocando el timbre!** ―La señora entrometida observó dentro de la casa, seguro que creía que había alguien más.

― **¡Oh, disculpe! Me estaba duchando y tardé en oír el timbre** ―Con la sonrisa más inocente que pudo fingir, Lucy se dirigió hacia la entrometida.

― **Ya veo… aunque deberías encender alguna luz, esta casa sin luz es una provocación para los malhechores…** ―Mientras se acomodaba la blusa que le quedaba como un embutido ―y ni hablar de la falda azul plisada, que por cierto ella tenía un conjunto igual― la entrometida seguía observando el interior de la casa.

― **Sí, me doy cuenta que eso atrae a gente indeseable** ―su sonrisa no fue nada inocente esta vez y su vecina frunció el ceño―. **Gracias por preocuparse, pero debo estudiar y cenar aún, así que, ¡buenas Noches!** ―Comenzó a cerrar la puerta preguntándose si entendió que su comentario era específicamente debido a ella.

― **¿A qué exacta…? ¡Espere señorita, no me cierre la puerta…!**

 _Muy tarde._

Ya había cerrado la puerta.

― **Será mejor que cene ya, son pasadas las diez de la noche… ¡Y también debería quemar ese conjunto! ¡Vieja vulgar!** ―Pensaba en voz alta mientras se dirigía a la nevera y sacaba leche para acompañar el cereal **―¡Una cena digna de reyes!** ―Exclamó falsamente y devoró todo para volver a servirse una porción más.

Todo lo que había pasado ese día le había dejado más hambrienta de lo que pensaba.

Luego de comer y lavar todo, se dirigió a su cuarto, aún no había leído ese libro y la curiosidad le mataba; además, ya iban a ser las once, según la niña de la librería el libro le indicaría el precio por él a la media noche.

 _¿Sería verdad?_

La expectativa sobre esto último le hizo subir los escalones hasta su habitación de dos en dos. Al llegar, tomó el libro y se tiró en su enorme y rosa cama, acarició una vez más la tapa y abrió el libro por la mitad.

Sus ojos se abrieron desconcertados.

 _¡Las páginas estaban en blanco!_

Pasó página por página hasta el final, y solo más y más páginas en blanco encontraba.

― **¡Esa niña me engañó!** ―Con furia tiró el libro, se sentía tan engañada, al final había terminado creyendo que todo era real, en especial por la desaparición de la tienda, pero ese libro estaba en blanco.

 _«¡No sirve para nada!»_

― **Como yo…** **¡No sirve de nada como yo! ¿¡Cómo pude poner las esperanzas de salvar a Natsu en algo como la magia!?** ―Ese último pensamiento que escapó por sus labios le hizo sentir tan triste que estuvo a punto de llorar, pero antes de que las lágrimas se escapasen se mordió el labio y se levantó de la cama en dirección a donde el libro yacía abierto―. **Hasta las malas experiencias le sirven a un escritor...** ―Dijo para sí misma mientras se agachaba para recoger el libro―. **Al fin y al cabo ser una gran escritora es uno de mis deseos…** ―se recordó a sí misma―. **Y Natsu quiere leer mi libro…** ―respiró hondo y comenzó a cerrar el libro, pero mientras las páginas se deslizaban, su vista captó algo en las anteriormente blancas hojas, abrió rápidamente de nuevo el libro y en la página principal había aparecido un texto en letras hermosas y ornamentadas:

" _ **El que quiera sus deseos cumplir,**_

 _ **a la media noche,**_

 _ **rodeada en un círculo de siete velas blancas,**_

 _ **el libro debe abrir,**_

 _ **una gota de su sangre en cada vela,**_

 _ **y una gota más sobre la hoja**_

 _ **el hechizo se dejará ver"**_

Lucy no pudo describir la sensación que le causó leer eso.

 _Fue adrenalina, fue miedo, fue excitación, fue esperanza…_

Un conjunto de todo eso.

Sin más se levantó, colocó el libro con actitud ceremoniosa en la cama y corrió a buscar en su gaveta las velas. Por suerte las velas aromáticas eran una de mis pasiones, incluso las hacia ella misma, al igual que sus jabones. No sabía si fue por la emoción o es que ya la locura había entrado en ella, pero no dudó ni un segundo en hacer lo que el libro decía.

 _«¡Salvaré a Natsu!»_

Ese pensamiento ahogaba por completo su mente.

Y ya solo faltaba media hora para las doce, debía de asegurarse de tener todo listo.

Junto con las velas sacó unas tijeras ya que el hechizo decía que requería sangre, Lucy colocó las velas en formación circular en el medio de su cuarto y corrió al botiquín a buscar el alcohol; cierto era que unas cuantas gotas de sangre no le matarían, pero una infección por usar tijeras sin descontaminar era un peligro.

 _Miró el reloj, quedaban quince minutos._

Buscó el encendedor, prendió las velas y corrió a cerrar las cortinas de los ventanales, había luna llena y entraba mucha luz, eso no ayudaba en la atmósfera que quería crear y el fulgor de las velas podría causar curiosidad a los chismosos del vecindario.

 _Diez minutos para la medianoche._

Lucy caminó hacia su cama, tomó el libro y releyó la página para cerciorarse de que no olvidaba nada. Cuando comprobó todo y terminó de releer una y otra vez las instrucciones quedaban menos de cuatro minutos, así que se adentró en el círculo, colocó el libro en el piso frente a sí y se cortó con la tijera el dedo anular…

No dolió en lo absoluto.

 _Era verdad que la adrenalina funcionaba como un analgésico._

Presionando la herida hasta que la sangre fluyó, dejó caer una gota en cada vela.

Al caer, su sangre se fundió con la cera derretida y suave de la vela, las llamas titilaban un poco pero ninguna se apagó al recibir la gota de su sangre.

― **Menos de un minuto…** ―Fue lo último que dijo en ese día, suspiró hondo, miró el libro y cuando sonó la primera campanada de la iglesia cerca de su colegio indicando la medianoche y un nuevo día, acarició el libro y lo abrió en la segunda página. Lucy alzó su mano, presionó su dedo anular y dejó que una nueva gota de sangre cayese.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Al caer, observó su flujo como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, vio como la gota se dispersaba en gotitas más pequeñas al chocar con la hoja y como éstas eran succionadas por la página.

Como si de tinta se tratase.

 _Y tal vez esa era su función._

Al terminar de ser absorbida, las velas tiritaron siete veces, cuando se detuvieron, la página iluminada tenía un nuevo escrito. Las mismas letras ornamentadas que vio antes, solo que estas no eran negras, ahora eran rojas como su sangre.

Lucy sintió un escalofrío.

 _Mas no era hora de echarse para atrás._

Tenía un motivo para seguir.

Observó de nuevo las letras, estaban en un idioma que no comprendía, sin embargo intentó leer el titulo; ya que aunque no lo era, las palabras eran similares al latín, con nerviosismo y cautelosamente susurró la palabra que más llamó su atención.

― _ **U-rano m-metria…**_

Luego de esto, fue como si presenciase todo lo que ocurrió en tercera persona.

Lucy vio como las palabras fluían de sus labios, palabras extrañas, palabras que para ella nunca habían existido antes y que no tenían sentido alguno, sin embargo salían de su boca como si las supiese desde siempre:

 **.**

 _ **Enquesta els cels, i obre'ls...  
**_ _ **Entre tots els estels dels cels,  
Fes―te conèixer a mi  
O Tetrabiblos...  
Jo sóc qui té el domini dels estels...  
Publica el teu aspecte, una porta malévola  
O vuitanta―vuit signes...  
Brillin!  
**_ _ **URÀ METRIA**_

 **.**

Cuando esas palabras terminaron de fluir de sus labios, las velas se apagaron, pero esa luz fue sustituida por otra de algo que emergía por una especie de agujero en donde debería de estar la solidez del cielorraso de su habitación. Una gran silueta se abrió paso, al principio solo la mitad de su cuerpo era visible.

 _Era inmenso._

Ese ser era extremadamente grande y corpulento, pero de pronto empezó a disminuir de tamaño, lo suficiente para que su cuerpo completo alcanzase en la habitación; pero aún así era irreal, su habitación medía cinco metros de alto, y el _ser_ rozaba lo que parecía un casco con cuernos en el cielorraso.

Lo observó aturdida.

 _Tenía miedo._

El _ser_ vestía una armadura dorada y turquesa, una capa verdosa ondeaba a su espalda con vigor a pesar de que no había viento en la habitación, sus ojos eran rojos y además tenía un enorme bigote que cubría su boca

 _«¿Estaba sonriendo?»_

En ese momento Lucy creyó que lo mejor era huir e intentó levantarse pero al ver su piel de tono azulado recordó a los genios mágicos de los que leyó en varias historias viejas, en los libros siempre decían que invocar un genio y dejar el circulo de invocación antes de que el contrato concluyese era lo mismo que suicidarse, ya que el genio inmediatamente buscaría matar a quien lo liberó para obtener así su libertad definitiva. Eso hizo que se quedara quieta de nuevo y mirara al espíritu frente a sí con valentía.

 _Sin embargo no podía ni formar una silaba._

― **Han pasado siglos desde que alguien me invocó, y resulta que una hermosa doncella es la que lo ha hecho, dime joven y bella dama, vieja amiga, ¿Deseas cumplir tus deseos?** ―Sus ojos rojos, sus palabras suaves.

― **Yo, yo… yo…**

― **Sí, ¿usted?** **Puede hablar con el Rey de los Espíritus sobre sus deseos** ―Su tono suave pasó a dulce, de alguna manera eso daba miedo también.

― **Yo, soy Lucy, y yo…** ―no había vuelta atrás, apretó sus puños y lo dijo **― ¡Yo quiero cumplir mis deseos!**

― **Así será joven dama, vieja amiga, en cuanto usted firme con su dulce nombre en el libro, la capacidad para hacer sus deseos realidad será suya.** ―El espíritu señaló el libro abierto, había vuelto a la página principal.

― **¿Firmar? No tengo un lapicero o pluma… yo** ―Miró a todos lados y luego lo observó de nuevo con sospecha, la rubia decidió que no dejaría el círculo de protección, podía ser una trampa del genio o espíritu o rey.

 _Lo que sea que fuese._

― **Hermosa doncella, vieja amiga, utilice su dedo anular, el mismo que llenó de vida esas páginas, que su dulce nombre; Lucy Heartfilia, adorne el inicio de este libro** ―Se arrodilló frente a ella, como en otra época lo haría un caballero con su reina.

― **En… entiendo**.

El corazón de Lucy palpitaba a más no poder, la joven apretó su dedo y la sangre fluyó como si de tinta se tratase, cuando terminó de firmar, su nombre resplandecía en una vivida luz rojiza. La rubia se quedó observándolo hasta que la voz del espíritu hizo cambiar de objetivo su atención.

― **Yo, el Rey De Los Espíritus que rigen este universo y los otros, doy fe del contrato de Lucy Heartfilia con las doce constelaciones doradas, que sus deseos no sean convertidos en pesadillas, que su memoria prevalezca en el cosmos…**

Cuando el espíritu terminó de hablar un temblor se desató, y doce luces doradas rodearon el circulo de velas en el que Lucy estaba, cuando el temblor acabó, se oyeron doce sonidos musicales contra el suelo.

 _Como metal cayendo._

― **Los instrumentos para tus deseos están a tu servicio, son doce puertas que llevan a un deseo, ni una más ni una menos. En el momento que quieras, cuando lo necesites, cuando lo intentes, cuando los busques, tus deseos serán cumplidos con ellos a mano y con el pago debido, se cumplirá. Lo que deseas, no más no menos. Pasará lo que pidas, no más no menos. A partir de hoy y ahora el libro a tus pies deberá ser rellenado con las experiencias que tengas cada vez que uses esas llaves, cada día debe de ser descrito, cada palabra relatada, desde que obtuviste el libro hasta que se cumpla el** **último deseo, ese es el pago por el libro. Si lo olvidas, si te niegas, si lo dejas, aunque la muerte te llegue tu alma será atormenta, sufrirás con o sin tu cuerpo, llorarás con o sin lágrimas, no lo olvides nunca y recuérdalo siempre, Lucy Heartfilia, vieja amiga. Que el balance esté presente en cada uno de tus pasos.**

Sin decir más, y con esas palabras aún resonando dentro de ella como si se las hubiese dicho directamente a su alma, el Rey de los Espíritus, como se hizo llamar el ser, se convirtió en luz y se desvaneció; al desvanecerse, las velas volvieron a iluminar y doce resplandores brillaban alrededor del círculo.

 _De verdad había sucedido._

Lucy aún no podía moverse así que no lo podía afirmar en ese momento, pero antes de desmayarse, le pareció ver que esos brillos dorados venían de unas llaves.

Al levantarse por la mañana y comprobar que no fue un sueño, se dio cuenta que estaba en lo correcto.

 _Eran doce llaves doradas con los signos del zodiaco en cada una de ellas._

Con algo de temor las recogió y comenzó a escribir en el libro color sangre el precio que no debía olvidar.

 _¿Cuál sería el precio para salvar a Natsu?_

Sonrió.

… _Salvar una vida valía cualquier precio, ¿cierto?…_

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 **¿Review?**

 **T.T Sus reviews hacen que los escritores en fanfiction sigan creando historias T.T**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones :**

 **Prímulas:** Son flores relacionadas con la magia, también llamada, flor llave, ramo de llaves o llave de la Señora. Flor consagrada a Freya, a los seres mágicos y a las hadas. El lenguaje de las flores afirma que si tienes la flor en la mano te guiará hacia tesoros perdidos, si se usan correctamente, tienen un poder excepcional: hacen visible lo invisible, es decir, nos muestran la realidad oculta. Se dice que si se toca una roca de las hadas con el número mágico exacto de prímulas en un ramillete, se abre el camino hacia el país de las hadas y sus dones, pero si el número es inexacto, se abren las puertas a la fatalidad.

 **Uranometria** **:** Utilicé la versión en Catalán para que diera una especie de sensación mágica, de hechizo. Acá les dejo la traducción al castellano.

¨Encuesta los cielos, y ábrelos...  
Entre todas las estrellas de los cielos,  
Hazte conocer a mí  
O Tetrabiblos...  
Yo soy quien tiene el dominio de las estrellas...  
Publica tu aspecto, una puerta malévola  
O ochenta y ocho signos...  
Brillen!  
 **URANO METRIA!**

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso:**

Y con esto doy por pagada mi deuda con el Nalu y con este fic que había borrado. xD Espero que les gustase. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Se salva o no se salva? ¿Qué precio deberá pagar Lucy de pedir ese deseo?

O:

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

A vosotras reviewistas con cuenta os respondo por PM:

 **La Que Me Desflora 7w7)r**

 **BianWW**

 **Banana Sama**

 **Artemisa Neko Chan**

 **GKarly247**

 **MinSul6011**

A vosotras reviewistas sin cuenta os respondo por acá:

 **Yaz :** Me alegra que te gustasen ambos. *w* Los dos pairing merecen mucho amor. Gracias mil por leer y las lindas palabras. Saludos. NwN/

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por comentar.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Nos vemos.**

 **Adieu!**

 **QwQ/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	4. Castigo (Stingue)

**.**

* * *

 **.**

¡Hola! **.o./** Tenía este fic en abandono y el **STINGUE** fue la pareja elegida en mi Facebook para volver a darle vida, así que... Taran~ **xD** ¡Que lo disfruten! **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Dedicado a:

 **Nymus**

 _~La que rema y rema por el Stingue~_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima. La historia cursi y fluffera es mía.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

Narración.

 _«Pensamientos»_

 **Diálogo.**

* * *

 **Apostilla** :

Rated: **K.**

Pairing: **Stingue.**

Prompt: **Colegial AU.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **04**

 **.**

 **Castigo**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

El papelito le pegó en la mejilla.

 _Tenía saliva y no se cayó por sí mismo._

Rogue volteó a verlo fastidiado y Sting solo sonrió como si nada.

― **¿Joven Cheney, acaso hay algo más interesante que mi clase que nos comparta?** ―el maestro Jienma Orlando bebió de su taza de café negro y caliente como el infierno ―y como su carácter― mientras esperaba su respuesta.

― **No, profesor** ―se limpió la mejilla, se enderezó en la silla y fijó su mirada en la pizarra, dar una excusa no serviría de nada, y acusar a Sting sería demasiado castigo para lo que hizo, el maestro Orlando era despiadado para aplicar acciones disciplinarias―. **Lamento mi distracción.**

― **Imagino que eso es lo se dirá a usted mismo cuando viva en la calle porque no logró nada en su vida por no poner atención y sacar malas notas** ―comenzó su sermón―. **Esta escuela se ha vuelto suave con sus estudiantes, pero yo no enseño a fracasados, no dudaré en expulsarlo de mis lecciones si sigue así** ―Rogue asintió, los otros estudiantes se dividieron entre aguantar la risa y sentir incomodidad con las palabras del profesor.

Solo uno no se debatió.

 _Rogue no tenía que verlo para saberlo._

Sting de seguro estaba enojado, y eso era suficiente para que él aguantara el regaño en silencio.

― **Como iba diciendo...** ―el profesor continuó con su aburrida clase, pronto Rogue sintió su mente divagar entre una historia que tenía en mente por escribir y la clase, estuvo a punto de centrarse en la historia cuando de nuevo sintió algo baboso en la mejilla.

Miró molesto a Sting.

Sin embargo, esta vez no le sonreía, solo le señalaba una bolita de papel que había caído cerca de su cuaderno.

" _Lo siento por ese regaño, no fue mi intención"_

Rogue se aseguró de esconder una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha, en su lugar dejó su cara neutra y alzó los hombros restándole importancia tanto a el regaño del maestro como a su disculpa.

Enseguida recibió otro papel, como esperaba.

" _¡Oye! ¡No seas tan frío, me estoy disculpando! ¡Al menos responde!"_

Volvió a alzar los hombros y mirar a la pizarra.

" _¡Maldito hengreido!"_

Rogue movió su lapicero sobre el papelito y mientras el profesor escribía se lo tiró a Sting, quien abrió la nota emocionado y muy pagado de sí mismo por haberlo hecho responder, sin embargo, su ceño se frunció, arrancó otro pedazo de hoja, lo hizo bolita y se lo envió.

" _¡Corregir mi ortografía no es una respuesta! ¡ENGREIDO!"_

Rogue aguantó la risa, al menos ahora lo había escrito bien, pero sin tilde, volvió a corregirlo y pronto llegó otro papel bolita.

" _Como sea,_ _ **ENGREÍDO**_ _, ¿vienes hoy a ver Sputnik a mi casa?"_

Rogue podía casi sentir la irritación de Sting por esa segunda corrección, así que prefirió responder la pregunta para evitar que hiciera algo que les ganara una acción correctiva del profesor Orlando.

" _No, te dije que no veré esa serie hasta que termine"_

" _Oh, vamos. ¡Solo falta un capi!"_

" _Y no se sabe cuándo saldrá porque la productora tuvo problemas con el creador, puede que pasen años o simplemente la cancelen"_

" _Siempre tan pecimista... Buu..."_

" _PE-SI-MIS-TA"_

" _¡DEJA DE CORREGIRME!"_

― **¡Eucliffe y Cheney!** ―rugió la voz de su profesor y se paralizaron en su asiento―. **A la salida de clase irán a limpiar cada implemento deportivo de la escuela y para la próxima clase tendrán un examen** _ **muy**_ **especial. ¿Entendieron?**

Ambos asintieron.

 _Les tomaría toda la semana limpiar todo eso, y ni querían imaginar qué tipo de examen les harían._

Apenas el profesor volvió a poner su atención a lo que escribía en la pizarra, Rogue miró ceñudo a Sting, solo para ver como este colocaba un papel en su boca, lo movía con su lengua hasta empaparlo de saliva; y, con la ayuda de la carcasa de un lapicero, lo lanzaba.

Y no, no se lo lanzaba a él.

 _¡Se lo lanzaba al profesor!_

Rogue apenas pudo contener el grito mientras observaba el trayecto de la pequeña bola de saliva, casi podía ver las fórmulas físico matemáticas y el gráfico parabólico ascendente dibujados en el aire hasta que por fin la gravedad hizo lo suyo haciendo descender la esfera de saliva, dibujando el descendente de la parábola hasta su destino final.

 _La taza de negro y amargo café humeante._

Por el sonido que hicieron otros de sus compañeros, estaba seguro que no fue el único que vio lo sucedido, pero al igual que él, todos guardaron silencio cómplice mientras veían al profesor, trago tras trago, acabar satisfecho con esa taza de café.

― **La siguiente clase traten de traer su cerebro** ―fueron las palabras del profesor antes retirarse del aula al sonar la campana del almuerzo, de inmediato Rogue se levantó al escritorio a revisar la taza para sacar la prueba del delito antes de que el profesor volviese por ella y la viese.

― **¡Nada!** ―dijo mirando al rubio que se acercaba a él―. **¡No hay nada!**

― **¿Se la tragó?** ―Rió sujetándose el estómago y golpeando el escritorio con una mano.

― **Oe, Sting, eso fue genial** ―uno de sus compañeros le palmeó la espalda mientras reía.

― **¿Te das cuenta que eso cuenta como un beso indirecto con mi padre?** ―la alumna estrella de la clase le dio su sonrisa filosa y Sting paró de reír de inmediato tanto por imaginar lo dicho por ella como por esa sonrisa malévola―. **Espero que esto no escale a un romance profesor alumno y termine contigo siendo mi madrasta.**

El resto de alumnos rió ante la cara de espanto y asco de Sting mientras salían de la clase.

― **No dejes que Minerva se meta en tu cabeza, Sting** ―Rogue le puso la mano en el hombro con una sonrisa burlona que no podía ocultar―, **dudo que el profesor se case contigo, como mínimo te tendrá como amante.**

― **¡Hey! ¡Que asco! ¿¡Tú también!?** ―se cruzó de brazos enfadado―. **¡Lo hice para vengarte!**

― **No habrías tenido que vengarme si no me hubieses estado mandando mensajes.**

― **Lo hice porque te veías aburrido y a punto de dormirte, si te dormías te habría ido peor con el profesor. Deberías agradecerme...** ―entrecerró la mirada.

Lindos ojos del color de un cielo despejado que a Rogue le gustaría contemplar siempre.

― **¡** _ **Oh, gran héroe, Sting, se lo agradezco!**_ ―dijo, sintiéndolo de verdad pero con un tono que lo hacía sonar al más puro sarcasmo.

― **¡Eres un...!** ―Sting volteó al otro lado claramente irritado **―. No volveré a salvarte el culo...** ―Sting infló sus mejillas.

Rogue rió.

 _Sting podía ser tan valiente como un héroe de historietas y tan berrinchudo como un bebé._

― **Sting** ―le llamó y este le volteó a ver, aún con su ceño fruncido y sus mejillas infladas― **Te lo agradezco** ―le dijo sin ningún tono de voz extraño pero eso solo eliminó el ceño fruncido, así que lo sujetó de las mejillas hasta hacerlo formar un ridícula boquita de pescado y lo besó―. **Y no te hagas el difícil, sé que me volverás a salvar si lo necesito.**

El chico sonrió, Rogue volvió a besarlo y todo quedó resuelto.

― **Sabía que valdría la pena...** ―susurró el rubio contra sus labios, Rogue puso los ojos en blanco y se dio media vuelta para salir del aula.

― **Muévete, tenemos cosas que limpiar.**

― **¡Oh, sí!** ―dijo entusiasmado ganándose la mirada extrañada de Rogue.

― **¿Por qué tan emocionado? ¿Te das cuenta de todo lo que tenemos que limpiar?**

― **Sí** ―sonrió de medio lado―. **Estaremos encerrados en la oscura, sola, y aislada bodega por varias horas. ¡Que horrible castigo!**

Rogue negó ante su entusiasmado pero igual sonrió.

 _...El castigo se lo llevaría quien abriese la puerta de esa bodega sin avisar..._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 **¿Review?**

 **Gracias por la amabilidad de comentar. Significa mucho.**

.

* * *

.

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

Este Sting es un pillo. xDD Los AU colegiales siempre me divierten mucho, espero les haya gustado. :D

Por cierto, esa referencia a SPUTNIK, es de un fanfic Stingue que me gusta mucho, y quien sabe, tal vez la autora cofcof Nymus cof cof entienda mi indirecta (?) LOL.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

A todas vosotras que me habéis premiado con vuestros comentarios:

 **Lady Werempire.**

 **MinSul6011.**

 **Stormy Night Of Rain92.**

 **Nashi.**

 **Liraz.**

 **Lucia.**

 **Nalulover.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
